


Two's Company, Three's Allowed

by LucyValois



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyValois/pseuds/LucyValois
Summary: Can't choose between Drake and Liam? You don't have to. In this fic you can have your cake and eat it.This is a Choices Royal Romance fanfic. All Characters and most locations belong to Pixelberry, I have just borrowed them for a little adventure. Original Character is Lucy Valois, based on Riley Brookes.





	1. Prologue

Walking back down the aisle on Liam’s arm at the Royal wedding, Lucy had some very mixed feelings although she smiled and gave all the outward appearance of joy and contentment. Drake was also smiling but she knew it was a façade. She loved Brad and was looking forward to their new life together, but Drake’s unhappiness troubled her. They had slept together in Las Vegas, with a ‘free pass’ from Brad in an attempt to bring her closure. After the shocking events of the assassination attempt on the morning of the wedding, she was not altogether sure that it had worked. Perhaps the fact that she had so very nearly lost her life gave her a fresh perspective, perhaps it had done the same for Drake.

She had wanted to call for everything to stop, give herself time to breathe, time to think, but she could not. The people of Cordonia needed a symbol of hope and renewal, and that would be served by the wedding. They had to present a strong image even though Anton was still free, still capable of bringing everything crashing down. She told herself that she would be safe with Brad and the King’s Guard, but that faith had been seriously dented by the morning attack. Behind the smile she was still fearful – and on her wedding day, that was unforgiveable.

But they all had to move forward, herself most of all. Sure, it would be hard being Queen, but she would have advisors around her, and Liam’s support. There was the wedding reception to come, and the wedding night – she shivered in anticipation. Brad was a thoughtful and attentive lover, if given to having sex in odd places, but that added a little frisson of excitement. The reception was all she had hoped it would be, with speeches from all their friends, even Olivia softening her usual brusque manner. Drake seemed to be reconciling himself to their situation, and besides, Cordonia’s morals were not like other places and perhaps Liam would allow her a little freedom. At last she relaxed, telling herself Anton would not dare to do more so soon.

What came next was more than unexpected – it was brutal, it was shocking, it was visceral. Anton’s successful kidnap attempt threw her into despair, fearing for her life and that of her friends. Brad’s willingness to sacrifice his own life for hers and their friends was not unexpected, but her heart had swelled at the sight of him risking everything for them. He was not the only one – all had come together on that day. From the depths of fear the group of friends had found defiance, fortitude, courage and the desperate strength to defeat Anton and his henchmen, many of whom fled at the onslaught of their united front. She had fought back to back with Drake when she had been unable to reach Liam, and she thought that bond had strengthened them, for better or worse.

After that Lucy was in shock, and barely noticed that her friends were also reeling from the events of the Royal Wedding. Breaking into tears when at last they were alone on the wedding night, she clung to him as if he were the only solid thing in the world. Over the next days and weeks she settled, and the fear and shock subsided, and the nagging thoughts of Drake started to emerge. Liam’s announcement of formation of the Royal Council came, and she had seen Drake then, when they had all come together. He had accepted his post with a stony face, shaking Brad’s hand with a fraction of the warmth he usually showed his friend.

Lucy had cornered him coming out of the council chamber, managing to find a quiet corner to talk. She had to know how she stood with him. He smelled of whiskey and looked more dishevelled than usual, his eyes dull.

‘How are you, Drake?’ she had asked gently ‘How’s things with you?’ He looked at her guardedly and she was shocked to see how quickly his walls had come up again.

‘As well as you might expect. How about you, your Highness? Are you happy?’ She opened her mouth to say yes, but she could not, and she dropped her gaze from his. He had totally turned the tables on her and she doubted everything that had happened since they slept together.

‘Nothing’s changed’ she said pleadingly ‘There’s something missing and I think you feel it too’ She looked back up at him to see a hardness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

‘You’re not the same girl I met all those months ago.’ He said ‘You’re married to Liam. You made your choice, you made your bed…’ he didn’t complete the sentence – he didn’t need to. He swallowed hard. ‘Now you’re his Queen, and I’m a commoner. That’s how it is and that’s how it will stay. If I take a step back, perhaps you’ll realise and find your happiness with him. I can’t help you, not any more. Liam is an honourable man and my best friend. In time we’ll get used to it, but for now I need to not be here anymore. I wish you luck, Lady Lucy.’ He took a breath and said bitterly 

‘Lucy Valois is dead, long live Queen Lucy’ and he turned and walked away, leaving Lucy with her eyes brimming with tears.

Over the next few weeks she made her best effort to be happy with Liam, and she truly loved and desired him. She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t enough, and her inner turmoil never quite disappeared. She couldn’t see a way forward and had almost resigned herself to an incomplete existence. Confiding in Hana was her last resort…


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy confesses her feelings to a close friend.

Lucy looked out over the green pastures and beyond to the mountains, her horse patiently waiting for her to move again. Next to her, Hana’s steed was restless.

‘Penny for your thoughts Lucy?’ she asked

‘I’m not sure I can discuss it’ she said sadly

‘Now come on, you can tell me, we’re best friends’ she said, turning toward her as the horse fidgeted. ‘Or is it something top secret that only Royalty can deal with?’

‘No, it’s more personal than that’ she said, tight lipped ‘but it’s eating me up’

‘It must be important then – you should be happy right now. You’re Queen of Cordonia, and you just married Liam, who adores you’ Lucy’s face fell at her friend’s assessment.

‘I know, I should be grateful, so many people must be envious – but there’s something on my mind that I can’t let go of.’

‘Well, we came out here to have a picnic, so let’s stop here and you can tell me all about it’

‘Okay, maybe it would help to share – but maybe it will just upset you too. You might think less of me’

‘You’re my best friend and we’ve been though some very frightening times, Lucy. I couldn’t bear to see you unhappy’ said Hana ‘A problem shared is a problem halved, and maybe I can bring a new perspective to it’

Lucy dismounted and put down the rucksack she had been carrying. Hana did the same, and they set up camp by the stream, leaving the horses to graze on the lush summer grass. Hana spread out a blanket and they sat, unpacking the lunchboxes and flasks they had brought. It was simple fare, a relief from the elaborate meals that were served at the Palace. It was good to be back at the Lodge at Lucytania where things were a little more down to earth.

They sat munching sandwiches and crisps, smiling at the simplicity of it all.

‘So come on Lucy, what’s bothering you?’ asked Hana

‘Well, you have to know that before Liam proposed, and when we were trying to track down Tariq, I spent a lot of time with Drake’ she started, and Hana nodded ‘It was Drake who came to my rescue when Tariq came to my room’ She put down her sandwich and took a sip of the coffee they had brought

‘As you know, I couldn’t be seen with Liam. Even before that, he had to spend time with the other suitors, to be fair to them although he’d fallen for me big time. He asked Drake to look out for me, and he did.’ She smoothed the blanket out in front of her, sighing

‘I remember it well. You were amazing Lucy, you took to it as if you were born to be here’ said Hana.

‘That’s as maybe, but the problem was, I spent so much time with him, I started to fall for Drake’ Hana’s eyes widened, but she said nothing. Lucy swallowed

‘I slept with Drake – more than once. In fact, I had sex with both of them before Liam proposed. At first, I reckoned that it was all just an adventure, that I would be back in New York after the social season ended. I never thought I’d fall in love – with Liam, with Drake - and with Cordonia. When Constantine sabotaged me, it changed everything. By the time I’d cleared my name there was no way in hell I was leaving Cordonia’

‘When Liam proposed, I said yes, because despite everything, by then I cared for him very much, and I knew he adored me. I suppose I told myself that Drake had just been a distraction. I knew that he cared for me too. But the look on his face when I told you all about Liam proposing made me feel so bad. I was happy with Liam, but a part of me was sad that I couldn’t be with Drake anymore.’ Hana’s eyes were wide, but she still didn’t speak

‘In Vegas, I told Liam I wanted a last fling, and he agreed. I thought if I went with Drake one last time I could lay it all to rest.’ she sighed ‘But it didn’t work. When we were kidnapped by Anton and he was hurt, I was beside myself. I don’t know what I’ve have done if I’d lost Drake then. I pushed it down as we got ready for the wedding – it was too late to change my mind. Hana, Drake and I have something between us – something sparky and passionate that’s different from what I have with Brad. He’s loving and gentle and strong, but it’s like there’s something missing without Drake’ At last Hana spoke

‘I could see that you had chemistry with Drake’ she sat looking at her hands ‘But you have it with Brad too, and you make a wonderful couple. But it must be a terrible secret to keep from Liam. You should really tell him, you have to be honest in your relationship.’

‘I don’t want to hurt him though’

‘Well, look at it like this, Lucy. We all cling to the idea that ‘the one’ is out there for us – but what if there’s more than one? What if we meet two who are right for us at the same time, or close to each other? What if like you say, one is not exactly right, but two together make up ‘the one’? Who’s to say that there should only be one specific person who will make us feel happy?’

‘I’d never really thought of it that way’ said Lucy pensively

‘I think you should tell Liam. He’s very perceptive – he may already have realised things aren’t quite right. You have to be honest, to be fair to him – and to Drake. It’s your decision of course, but that’s my advice. You may find a solution together’

‘Thanks Hana, you’ve given me a lot to think about. I’ll let you know how I get on. Thank you for being such a good friend’

A couple of days later, Liam and Lucy sat on the balcony of the Master suite at the Lodge, a table laid out with coffee and toast for their breakfast. It was late summer, and the air was still but cool. Lucy gazed out over the steep river banks to the hills, wondering how to bring up the subject that she couldn’t ignore any more. Liam broke into her reverie

‘Lucy, I can tell something’s troubling you. I hate to see you unhappy’ he said gently ‘You’re just not yourself’ Lucy put down the piece of toast she was half-heartedly trying to eat, her stomach knotting up in anticipation. It was now or – well, she had to do it now, or leaving it longer could be worse.

‘I’m sorry Liam, there is something, but I’m afraid to tell you. You’re right, I need to clear the air though.’ He reached over and placed his hand on hers

‘Whatever it is, please tell me. I promise to do my very best to make you happy, no matter what. You know that was in our wedding vows, and I meant it, every word’ Lucy smiled weakly, tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them away and gazed at Liam.

‘Do you remember my bachelorette party in Vegas?’

‘Of course I do Lucy, it was very memorable. Who could forget the tiger…’ he stopped talking, an odd expression crossing his handsome features. ‘Ah’ he said ‘is it to do with you having one last fling? Are you regretting asking for that?’ Lucy bowed her head

‘Yes – and no’ she said quietly ‘I was glad I did it, but it didn’t bring me any closure’ Liam sat back and took a deep breath, looking out over the river.

‘I’ve been wondering about that’ he said ‘But I meant what I said that night – I don’t own you, and personally I think marriage is an odd arrangement. Expecting two people to be exclusive for the rest of their lives is often unrealistic, and many marriages fail under that stress. Of course it gives stability to any children, but discord between parents can also be very destabilising. I’ve often thought about it, though I feel that I’ll always love you, no matter what. Who knows what the future might bring’ He smiled.

‘Liam, I still love you and care for you deeply, and I don’t want to leave you, don’t think that’ said Lucy ‘But I don’t feel complete, and I don’t think having children will change that’

‘You’ll be surprised to hear me say I understand’ he said, ‘Did you know my father was married to mine and Leo’s mothers at the same time?’ Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘In Cordonia, it used to be permissible, not just for royalty, but for any of the citizens to have an extra partner in a marriage arrangement. It’s known as a Cordonian or ‘threeway’ marriage or partnership and it may be two women and one man, or the other way around. My father was so devastated when he lost both his first wives that he forbade anyone to speak of it again’

‘I didn’t realise, Liam - why didn’t you tell me before?’

‘It was so suppressed I only found out myself when my father died. I think it may solve our problem and could work for many others. If I make the practice acceptable again, it will be a good thing for all of Cordonia, not just us’ Lucy sat back in her chair, mind whirling.

‘Do you know who it was I spent the night with that time in Vegas?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know for certain and I said I would never ask you, but I have a strong suspicion, and one of my other friends has been unhappy of late’ He waited for Lucy to speak again

‘Would you be happy to have someone else in our relationship? Wouldn’t it cause problems with the Royal Succession? What would the people think?’

‘Well, there is a precedent, as I said. And I’d far rather share you with someone I respect than have you unhappy just with me’ Lucy put her hand over her eyes and screwed them shut, heart beating fast.

‘Do you want me to tell you who it is?’

‘Of course I do’ he said gently ‘Please don’t be afraid of hurting me. I’ve always thought I was lucky to have you to myself, that it was too good to be true, so I’ve always had that thought in the back of my mind that something like this might happen. You know my Royal duties mean I’m often not here and having someone else around would mean you’d not be lonely. What would be far worse is that you decided to run off with someone else without telling me how you felt.’ Lucy let her hand drop from her eyes and looked at Brad intently.

‘You won’t be angry?’

‘I promise I won’t – please Lucy, tell me and we can sort it all out. It will be like ripping a plaster off – it will sting for a short while, but ultimately the result will be healthy’

‘Very well – it’s Drake’ she let the name hang in the silence that followed. Liam only briefly looked sad, then smiled broadly, letting his breath out in a long sigh

‘I suspected so. How could I be unhappy that you love someone so close to me, who I know so well and owe so much to? It would be ungenerous of me to shut him out if he cares for you too.’ Lucy felt a rush of relief, but was still cautious

‘How would it work though? Would I spend some time with you and some with him? How long…’ Liam interrupted.

‘We can work all that out later. The first thing we should do is tell Drake and take it from there. There are arrangements that can be made, but as we know and trust him so well, I’m sure we can make a loose agreement. With today’s methods of birth control and DNA tests, I don’t think the Royal succession will be a problem either. I’ll tell you all about my Father, so you know the facts.’


	3. Invitation and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy contacts Drake and invites him to her Duchy to make a proposal

The next day, Lucy steeled herself and shut herself away in the study with instructions not to be disturbed. She sat looking at Drake’s number for a while before hitting dial. It seemed an age before he answered.

‘Lucy? I haven’t heard from you in a while’ said Drake ‘Are you well? She smiled, butterflies in her stomach at hearing his familiar voice

‘I’m well Drake, I’m sorry I haven’t called’ she said, ‘And you?’ There was a pause before he answered

‘You’ve been busy, and thanks for thinking of me. I’m okay, but there are some things I need to think about. I’ll probably take a break, go and stay with Savannah for a while, or maybe go back to see Mom in the States’

‘Oh No!’ cried Lucy without thinking ‘I mean – before you do, can you come over to my Duchy? There’s something very important we need to talk about.’ Again there was an agonising pause.

‘I think we said all we need to, Valois’ came his reply ‘Now you’re married to Brad, I don’t think there’s anything left…’ Closing her eyes she tried to imagine him in the room, but his voice was cold and distant.

‘Please Drake, it really is vital. It’s not just me, Liam would like to talk to you too’ There was another silence.

‘If Liam wants to talk – he needs to tell me himself. I hope you’re not offended – but that’s the way I feel’

‘Can you take it on trust, Drake - he’s not about right now, but we both need to talk to you as soon as possible – and not over the phone’ Silence…

‘You’re killing me, Valois’

‘Please say yes’ There was a deep sigh from the other end of the line

‘Ok, I’ll come over as soon as I can. It might be a couple of days’

‘As long as that?’

‘That urgent huh? Should I be expecting a visit from Bastien if I don’t pull all the stops out?’

‘You won’t regret it I promise. We’ll have whiskey waiting for you’

‘Well why didn’t you say so? I’ll get the Range Rover ready’

‘Thankyou Drake – we look forward to seeing you’

‘Do you think he’s okay? Maybe he ran out of petrol – maybe he hit a deer on the way? Should we send Bastien out to find him?’ Lucy paced the courtyard outside the Chateau on the morning of the next day. Liam stood in her way and pulled her into his arms, holding her in his embrace so she felt grounded and safe for a while.

‘Stop worrying, he’ll be here soon. Now remember what I said – I’ll be there to greet him, but I’ll slip away and leave you alone. Mara can come and fetch me when you want me again. Take as long as you like’

‘Do you mean that Liam? What if he says no?’

‘I think I know him well enough to tell you he won’t, even if he takes time to adjust. Now stop worrying, he’ll be here soon – look, I can see his car.’ Lucy waited impatiently for Drake’s battered Range Rover to draw up in the courtyard but was restrained enough to wait with some semblance of normality until it had come to a stop. Her stomach did a little flip at seeing his familiar rugged figure and casual dress. He went straight to the back of the car to fetch out his suitcase and she and Liam waited to greet him. He embraced Liam broadly and clapped him on the back but hesitated before he gave Lucy a brief hug with minimal body contact. She felt the familiar bolt of electricity but he avoided her gaze.

‘You both look well’ he smiled ‘married life must agree with you. Now where’s that whiskey? I’m interested to find out what was so urgent.’

‘All in good time, my friend. Please, come in and I’ll pour you one in the drawing room’ Lucy felt a little hurt at Liam extending the hospitality of her Duchy, but remained quiet as Drake was understandably reluctant to engage with her. She also knew better than to send servants out to take his bags, and he carried them in himself and deposited them in the grand hallway.

They all went into the drawing room and Liam poured whiskey for all three of them. He raised his glass and took a sip. Lucy let hers sit on the table, but Drake only picked his up to look at it.

‘I know you want to find out why we need to talk to you, and you will find out very soon – but I have some business to attend to so will leave Lucy to fill you in’ Drake looked uncomfortable.

‘Lucy told me it was you who wanted to talk to me’ Drake said, thin lipped.

‘I do, but what we have to say is better said by Lucy to start with.’

‘I’m sure I can wait until you’re free’ he insisted, but Liam put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

‘You need to talk to Lucy, my friend. Please know that whatever she has to say to you, she has my full support. I’ll be back when I’m needed’ and with a short bow, the King left. Drake lifted his glass and swirled the contents around before turning to Lucy with a forced smile.

‘So, what’s all this about? Did you bring me all this way to tell me you’re pregnant? That you don’t know if it’s mine or his? That’s all I can think about that might possibly be relevant’ Lucy looked alarmed.

‘No, no, that’s not it at all. I’m not pregnant’

‘Then why am I here?’ he asked quizzically. Something in his expression told her that he had just closed off.

‘You’re so cold… Drake, you never used to be like this. Please remember what we were to each other, don’t be cruel’ Drake deflated slightly.

‘I can’t allow myself to remember. You know that, things can’t be like they were. You’re married to Liam now, and I have to move on. Please, tell me you can let me go’

‘But you’re wrong Drake, there’s a way we can still be together. Tell me you still care for me and I’ll tell you how’

‘I can’t’ he said, his jaw clenching ‘I cared for you, but there’s no room for me now. Liam doesn’t need me anymore; he has you, and you have him. I can’t allow myself the luxury’

‘I can’t forget you, Drake’ Lucy said ‘I love Brad, but there’s a part of me missing without you. I’ve talked it over with him, and he understands. He needs you too, you were always such a good friend to him.’

‘What difference does it make? You’re all set up to produce an heir for Cordonia – a little prince or princess. There’s no way I can fit in with all that’

‘Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t care for me’ Drake looked up and squared off, holding her gaze intently, and her heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest

‘I…’ he struggled to speak, then he dropped his chin, putting his hand to his forehead and hiding his eyes ‘Dammit Lucy, don’t do this to me’ She breathed a sigh of relief and went on.

‘Of course you can fit in – if I have children, how can I not introduce them to their Uncle Drake? You’d be a wonderful influence. I can’t think of a better person after Liam’ Drake laughed hollowly.

‘An Uncle? You want me as a baby sitter?’ he said, squaring his jaw ‘I thought you knew better than to make me your servant’ A look of distress crossed Lucy’s face and she stepped toward him and put her hand on his elbow.

‘No Drake, not a servant – an equal’ She said softly ‘I didn’t put that quite the right way. I want you to stay close to me – to us. I’ve found a way we can be together, if you’d like that’ she paused, but Drake looked down at her hand as if it were a foreign object. She stepped away again regretfully and he glowered at her. She carried on. ‘We want you to join us in our marriage, Drake. Did you know that King Constantine was married to Liam and Leo’s mothers at the same time?’ Drake looked puzzled.

‘That’s not – that’s not how I remember it’ he said at last.

‘Not many people remember now. Your father knew about it and he passed it on to Bastien. Constantine was married to both women as that was common practice at the time, and it ensured an heir. When Liam’s mother was poisoned, Leo’s mother left not long after. She was scared what might happen to her, but as it happened she died not long after in a car accident. Both you and Liam were young, and your father only joined the Guard shortly after Liam’s mother was assassinated. Although it was widely known about the double marriage before that, Constantine was so devastated that he forbade anyone to talk about it. It fell mostly out of practice and when he met Regina, it was still suppressed. Leo and Liam weren’t told, and their mothers were hardly ever talked about, so you wouldn’t have known unless your father told you – and he was sworn to secrecy. He only told Bastien out of duty, as he thought it was important. In turn, when Constantine died, Bastien told Liam all about it’

‘I – that’s incredible. I couldn’t have guessed. But what does that have to do with me now – with us?’

‘There are some citizens in Cordonia that have a similar arrangement but have to keep it secret. Liam wants to bring it out into the open and make it more acceptable. And what better way than to go through it himself?’

‘He wants to do it out of duty?’ said Drake ‘Am I just a convenient way to bring it about?’

‘It’s not just about duty Drake, I promise you. I can’t be happy without you – there’s something missing when you’re not here. Liam wants me to be happy, and you have been close to him for a very long time. He respects you and wants you to stay in our lives. Please, say you’ll think about it’ Drake’s expression was unreadable, several different emotions passing over his features too quickly to identify. Agonisingly Lucy waited for him to reply. He sat down heavily and looked into the whiskey glass, inhaled its aroma but didn’t take any. Lucy realised he hadn’t had a drop since he picked it up.

‘You want Liam and me to share you?’ he said incredulously ‘What about your wedding vows?’

‘If you look at them, they don’t mention exclusivity – the Cordonian marriage vows purposely leave that out. We vowed to do whatever made each other happy – and this would make me happy – very happy.’ Drake looked up at her

‘Do you really feel so strongly about me that you’d do – this? Why did you agree to marry Liam when he proposed?’

‘It’s complicated – I thought he would be enough. I cared for him deeply and thought I could let go of what I had with you. When we slept together in Vegas I thought that would give me closure, but it didn’t. I was happy for a while after the wedding, but I never really let you go – I was in denial. I didn’t know I could do anything else.’

‘How could it work? Would we all live together, or would you spend time with one of us then the other?’ He frowned in concentration and Lucy’s heart lightened at the sign of Drake giving the proposal consideration.

‘To be honest, I don’t know yet. We can draw up an agreement that suits all three of us. We can have our own custom made wedding, just the two of us, or we could include Liam’ Drake raised an eyebrow sceptically.

‘Well it sure as hell wouldn’t be like yours and Liam’s’ he said flatly ‘It would be low key so only the three of us would know about it.’

‘Liam would say that we’d have to have some public ceremony, to show the people that it’s okay to have a threeway marriage’ Drake shrugged.

‘Low key, Valois, means low key’ he glowered

‘Perhaps some official photographs taken at a private event would be acceptable. Liam will know what to do, he is after all a superb diplomat.’

‘I suppose…’ he was starting to waver.

‘Drake, we could even have our own child together, if that would make you happy. A DNA test would answer any questions about the Royal succession.’ Drake’s face softened, and he put his glass down and looked at his feet.

‘I never even hoped for that before…’ he said hoarsely

‘You have a good example to follow by the sound of it – your father was a good role model. You’d make a wonderful parent, and you wouldn’t be taken up with Royal protocol and business like Liam is. Tell me you’ll think about it, please’ Lucy breathed, daring to hope at last

‘I will – but I have to hear it from Liam too. We can’t play at Chinese whispers.’

‘Oh Drake, thank you’ cried Lucy and knelt down to throw her arms around him.

‘Valois, you are one hell of a woman, you keep me guessing all the time’ He patted her back tentatively. ‘You’d better call Liam back and I’ll check that this isn’t all some crazy dream’ She pulled away from him and he gazed at her with a serious expression ‘This is a lot to get my head around. It seems too good to be true. I’d got used to the idea of not having you. But I promise I’ll think long and hard about it.’

‘Don’t take too long Drake. I never forgot you, and it would make me so happy if you said yes’ Drake smiled quizzically.

‘That sounded damn close to a proposal, Valois. I hope it doesn’t mean Liam has to propose to me too’

‘Oh dear, the concept of Alpha Male just got very interesting’ smiled Lucy ‘I think I’ll have to be the one wearing the trousers’

‘You look good whatever you wear, Valois’

‘That’s the old Drake speaking at last. I’ll call Liam in'


	4. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Drake's state of mind before Lucy's proposal 
> 
> Warning - mention of pregnancy.

Drake did not tell Lucy that when she had called him, he had been sober for the first time in a week. Bastien had discovered him in a dive bar drinking himself into a stupor.

‘Drake’ He’d said in a tone that told him that it was no accident that he was discovered

‘Bastien, my old buddy!’ he had slurred ‘You look like a man who needs a drink’

‘And you look like a man who’s had one drink too many’ came the reply

‘What does it matter to you? What are you doing here, did Liam send you to check up on me, or are you doing Lucy’s dirty work?’

‘Take care Drake, you’re talking about the King and Queen in a public place. Have some respect. I’m officially off duty, but some jobs are always live’ Drake laughed and lifted his glass to look at Bastien through it.

‘Respect. I remember respect. Tell me Bastien, does Liam respect you? Does he think of you like a hu – a human being? Or does he take advantage of you just like all the other nobles?’ Bastien’s face darkened

‘Keep your voice down. You know Liam is an honourable man, and it’s my duty to do whatever he asks of me. Your father knew that, and he would be ashamed to hear you talk like that about your oldest friend – and your King’ Drake put his glass down on the bar and caught the attention of the bar staff.

‘More whiskey!’ he demanded, but Bastien put his hand over the top of the glass and glared at the barman.

‘This gentleman won’t be having any more to drink. He’s leaving’ he said flatly, and the barman nodded nervously, turning away to another customer.

‘I’m not a gentleman, and you can’t make me’ said Drake belligerently

‘You really need to come away. Think what your father would say to you if he were here right now’ Drake stood and swayed a little on his feet, holding onto the bar for stability.

‘Dammit Bastien, can’t you leave me in peace?’ he slurred ‘I need to deal with things my way’

‘If you carry on like this you’ll end up face down in the gutter, Walker. Have some pride, come with me and I’ll help you straighten out’

‘I don’t want to be straight. It – it hurts too much’ His breath caught in his throat and turned into a sob. Bastien took his arm and led him toward the back door, and this time Drake gave no resistance. He walked him out into the fresh air, which hit him like a wall. He veered to the side and threw up over the pavement, head spinning.

‘Well at least that’s got rid of some of it. You’re a mess, Walker.’ Bastien supported him and waited for him to stop retching. He hurried him to a car parked close by. Once inside he produced a bottle of water and made him drink in small sips. The driver started the engine up and pulled away from the bar.

‘Let me know if you’re going to throw up again, and we’ll stop’ he said curtly. Everything swam and swirled around him, but Drake managed to keep the rest of the contents of his stomach down.

‘Where are we going?’ he asked

‘Somewhere safe. Somewhere with no alcohol’ Drake slumped and let the world around him disappear.

He woke with a pounding head and dry mouth. He had no idea where he was, and it took him a while to remember the previous night. If it was the previous night. He could have been asleep for a week for all he knew. No, not asleep – dead drunk… though maybe not drunk enough to forget Bastien coming to get him. He got up and explored his surroundings. He appeared to be in a log cabin rather like the safe house he had been taken to when he had been shot. When he had taken a bullet for Lucy. Lucy, who was married to his best friend, who he thought for a short while would turn Liam down and choose him instead.

Misery hit him, and he sat on the edge of the bed, hot tears pricking at his eyes. He heard the door open, but it was a while before he could look up to see who it was.

‘Good, you’re awake. Walker, we need to talk’ came Bastien’s voice.

‘It doesn’t look like I have much choice’

‘Drake, you need to be careful. You’re not an alcoholic, but you will be if you carry on like this. I know I told you to think about what your father would say – but remember you have Savannah to consider too. She and your nephew need you, and wallowing in self pity won’t help anyone, least of all you.’ Drake nodded miserably

‘Furthermore, the King and Queen still need you – you might have lost sight of that, but you were a big part of their life, and although Lucy is a wonderful influence, she’s not you. You always kept Liam grounded, and I think Lucy needs that too. How can you be unhappy that Liam has found someone so remarkable? You might like to remember the Lythikos motto – ‘if you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight’. I know there’s no love lost between you and Olivia, but that is a maxim you need right now. Don’t give in, be strong for your family and friends. I know you can: you just need faith in yourself.’

‘You’re right of course Bastien, I need to lay off the juice. Do you think I could stay here for a while, so I can straighten out?’

‘That is exactly why I brought you here. Some exercise and fresh air and simple food will do you the world of good. And Walker – there’s always hope. Things may change for the better yet.’

By the time Lucy rang him, he was feeling stronger. Her voice threatened to undo it all, but he remembered Bastien’s words and remained resolute. He mentioned the bodyguard, as he had sworn that the King and Queen knew nothing of the past week, and she was not phased.

When she mentioned whiskey his resolve shook, and he said yes immediately, as a reflex. It dawned on him that she might be pregnant, and it might be his, which made his guts churn. The night they had spent together was the night before her wedding, and although they had used protection, nothing was 100 per cent. The possibility of being a father was something he had to face up to for better or worse. He was better than Bertrand, he told himself, he would step up if he needed to.

On the drive over he told himself the whiskey would be a test. He’d take a glass, and he’d hold it. He’d smell it, but it would not touch his lips. If he could do that, he could cope with whatever Lucy had to tell him. Bastien had said there was still hope – did he know something he wasn’t telling?

Now, the glass stood untouched on the desk next to him, unneeded. He didn’t need the prop of alcohol any more. But he did need time, he couldn’t just agree to the threeway partnership straight away. If she had been pregnant it would all have been different. But she had suggested having a child with him willingly. That made his head spin almost as much as being an accidental parent. 

Liam returned to the study and Lucy left. He confirmed everything she had said. 

‘Drake, I know it seems unconventional, but you have my assurance that I’m one hundred percent in favour of this arrangement. We would have to work out the details between ourselves, and it’s common practice to draw up an agreement.’ Liam paced the room, hands clasped behind his back. 'It’s a lot to take in, I know, so take as much time as you need. You’re welcome to stay here in the Chateau, as privately as you wish.’ He came close, turned to look at Drake and clapped him on the back. 'It’s good to see you - we’ve both missed you. I hope you can bear to be a part of our lives again, in whatever role you feel is right for you' 

Drake wasn’t quite taking it all in, and he excused himself as soon as he could, to retreat to his room and try to assess it all and work out what he was going to do. He lay down on the bed to stare at the ceiling and was asleep in seconds.

He woke to urgent knocking on the door. For a few moments he couldn’t work out where he was, then sprang up, his heart pounding. It was late afternoon, and it was Liam’s voice he heard

‘Drake – Drake come quickly! It’s Lucy, she’s gone missing.’


	5. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Liam desperately search for Lucy as darkness approaches

Drake come quick, Lucy’s missing!’

In an instant he was at the door facing his friend, wild eyed and trembling.

‘Missing? What do you mean?’

‘She went out for a ride, but it’s been hours and she’s still not back. It will be getting dark in a couple of hours, she never stays out this long’

‘Calm down – do you know where? Does she usually go out on her own?’

‘No, she slipped away after you came up here. The stable lad told me she’d headed off up toward the hill track.’

‘Then what are we waiting for, let’s get out there and look. Tell Gladys to put the air ambulance on standby, she might be hurt.’

The two friends raced to the stables and mounted up. The stable hands had got together some useful items – rope, torches, blankets, water and medical kits – and two of them had already gone out themselves. Mobile phones were useless out in the woods, so whistles and flares would have to serve as communication devices.

Brad galloped off up the trail and Drake followed. The trail forked, and by the hoofprints, the servants had taken the lower fork to leave the other one for Drake and Brad to explore. They rode on, the trail growing narrower with no sign of Lucy. The trail forked again, and Brad drew up short, turning back to Drake

‘We’ve more chance of finding her if we split up. You take the low path, I’ll go high. Use your whistle if you find her.’

Drake pressed on into the forest, hoping that they would find her before the light started to go. The trees started to thin out a little to the left down a steep slope, but a few still clung to the hillside going upwards to the right.

Suddenly he noticed that the vegetation to the downward side of the path was beaten down, and he slowed to a stop. He dismounted and listened intently. There was nothing but the normal sounds of the forest – little but the sound of the wind and a few birds up in the tree tops. Then he heard the unmistakeable sound of a horse whinnying ahead.

‘Hello!’ he shouted ‘Lucy, are you there?’ when around the bend in the trail Lucy’s riderless horse appeared, limping a little and harrumphing at being found. Drake moved forward to soothe the animal and examine her leg. It didn’t seem to be badly hurt, but the horse didn’t like putting weight on it. He turned back to the crushed vegetation at the side of the track, which led off down a steep slope, plants still lying flat from something – or someone – rolling over it. He tethered his and Lucy’s horses and shouted again.

‘Lucy! Where are you?’ He blew his whistle as hard as he could so that Brad might hear. He thought about waiting for him, but decided he needed to act. He got a rope from the saddle and tied it securely around a tree. He used it to start to make his way down the slope, looping it around his waist and lowering himself slowly down, scanning the foliage. At last he saw a scrap of colour further down the slope and shouted again.

‘Lucy, can you hear me?’ At last he saw movement below and a pale face upturned toward him.

‘Drake? Is that you?’ her voice was faint, and she sounded confused ‘I fell’ Relief flooded through him at the sound of her voice.

‘It’s ok, I’m here. Stay still, save your strength’ he shouted, and made his way down as quickly as he could. She had rolled down the slope and was lying just short of a rocky ledge with a sheer drop below. ‘Don’t move Lucy, I’m coming to get you’ He blew the whistle again and heard an answering blast from above.

‘I – I think I hit my head’ she said faintly ‘I don’t know how long I’ve been here’

‘Now listen to me Lucy. Stay awake and stay still. I’ll be there in a few seconds. You’re safe. I’m coming to get you now.’ He continued to scramble down, having to rely more and more on the rope as the surface turned to rock and loose gravel. From above him he heard a voice

‘Drake! Is she there?’ shouted Brad ‘Is she all right?’

‘Yes! She’s hurt but she’s okay. I’m going down to her. Call the medics – send up a flare. She’s on a ledge, and she said she hit her head. I’ll try to get her back up the slope if I can’

‘Leave it to the professionals Drake, stay with her and keep her awake and warm’ Drake had reached Lucy now. She didn’t look injured apart from a little trickle of blood at her temple. He didn’t think she’d broken anything, as she moved a little and put her hand to her head.

‘My horse threw me’ she said, ‘something on the track spooked it and I rolled down here’ With a possible bang on the head, it was a good sign that she could remember what had happened. She pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing. Hopefully all she had was bumps and bruises, Drake thought.

‘You’re okay now, don’t try to move, I’ll get you out of here’

He got to her and looped the rope around her under her arms and tied it securely in case she rolled off the edge. He looked up to see Brad anxiously scanning the slope far above.

‘I’m with her and she’s safe. Can you lower a blanket and some water down?’ he shouted, and Brad disappeared for a few moments. It only took seconds for him to lower the items down, and Drake draped the blanket around her shoulders and handed her the water, telling her to take small sips.

It was then he noticed something that made his blood run cold. Where Lucy had pulled herself up to sitting was a red trail. He moved the blanket to take a look, and Lucy looked down as well. A red bloom was spreading between her thighs, and she stared at it mesmerised.

‘Lucy, look at me’ said Drake, trying to draw her attention away, but she started to moan

‘Oh no – no no no!’ and she started to whimper ‘Not this – no’ Drake put his arm around her and held her tight.

‘Help is coming Lucy, just hang on, I’m here and Brad’s called the air ambulance’ He heard the thump of the rotors in the distance as he spoke.

‘Drake…’ she sobbed ‘Drake, you were right. I was late – not long, just a couple of days, but I forgot to count. You must be right – I’m pregnant’ Drake’s heart thudded in his chest and tears pricked his eyes ‘That’s why I came out riding – I needed to be alone to think about it all.’ She cried, and Drake held her tight, his mind reeling. It seemed an age before the helicopter was overhead and a medic with stretcher was lowered down.

‘What’s the situation, Sir?’ he shouted over the noise, the down draught kicking up a fierce wind

‘She fell down the slope. She’s got a slight head wound and I don’t think anything’s broken. But she’s bleeding – she thinks she might be pregnant’ The medic nodded and turned his attention to Lucy.

‘Hello Miss, can you tell me your name?’ he asked incongruously, peering into her face, but Drake knew enough about emergency triage to realise it was a test of her condition. Her reply was faint but steady as the medic examined her, shining a light into her eyes to examine her pupils. He worked swiftly to check her over.

‘Okay Sir, I’m going to strap her into the stretcher now, stand back’ Drake’s heart pounded behind his ribs, rivalling the throb of the rotor blades.

‘I want to come with her’ he shouted

‘I’m sorry Sir, we need to get her out as soon as possible. You’ll have to make your own way to the hospital.’ Again he worked swiftly to get Lucy onto the stretcher, untying the rope Drake had used to secure her.

‘Please’ cried Lucy ‘Don’t leave him behind. I can’t go alone’ and she held his hand tight

‘Can you take me or the King?’ he shouted back at the medic.

‘I’m sorry, we’re too close to the trees.’ The medic yelled ‘We have to go now, and I’ve no harness for you. I’ll take good care of her’ Drake squeezed Lucy’s hand and reluctantly let it go

‘You’ll be fine Lucy, don’t worry, we’ll get to you as soon as we can. Be brave, Valois’ The medic signalled to the crew above, and the winch started, taking him and Lucy up and away. Drake retrieved the rope and scrambled back up the slope with Brad’s help from above.

‘Drake, how is she? What happened?’ Drake was exhausted and sat heavily on the edge of the path.

‘Her horse threw her. She has a slight head wound and I don’t think she broke anything. But Brad…’ His voice cracked ‘She’s bleeding. She thinks she might be pregnant’ Brad went deathly pale and sat down beside Drake.

‘She didn’t say anything to me about it. What are we going to do?’

‘Brad - I thought she’d sent for me because she was pregnant and didn’t know whose it was’ he confessed ‘She said she wasn’t, but she sounded surprised when I said it. I think it got her wondering, and she rode out alone to think things over’

‘Dear God. It never occurred to me. She said she wanted to wait a while, and we’ve always taken precautions’

‘I – I slept with her in Vegas – but we used protection. I’m so sorry Brad, this is all messed up. It’s all my fault’ Brad put a shaky hand on Drake’s shoulder

‘Don’t blame yourself my friend. She told me about Vegas - I’d okayed it on the night though I wasn’t certain who she was going to choose. No method is 100 percent, it was just an accident. We don’t know for certain that she’s pregnant and even if we did, it’s so early they probably couldn’t tell us whose it is – or was’ He crumpled, and his shoulders shook, his voice breaking ‘We can’t lose her, we can’t, not after all we’ve been through’ By this time the two servants from the Lodge had arrived and walked toward the two men urgently.

‘It’s getting dark, we should get back to the Lodge and then we can go on to the hospital’ said Drake heavily. ‘Come on Brad, this isn’t helping Lucy’

Back at the Lodge, a car was waiting with two overnight bags, and the two men got straight in. The driver pulled away and they set off, silent at first. Brad’s phone vibrated, and he answered to Bastien, who had a progress report for him

‘She’s arrived and they’re examining her. She’s conscious and the bleeding has slowed down’ he said with relief. ‘You were right Drake, she has a mild concussion and a few bumps and bruises. The bleeding will take longer to diagnose, but they should know by the time we get there’

‘Thank God’ breathed Drake ‘I’d never forgive myself if…’ he couldn’t finish his sentence and had to swallow hard.

‘You were the one who found her, Drake. It was starting to get dark, if she’d been out much longer who knows what might have happened’

‘It was pure chance that it was me’ he said flatly ‘you might have been the one to take that path, and it was my fault she went out on her own,’

‘But it was you who took that path, and you stepped up and did all the right things. I was so scared I don’t know if I’d been able to keep my head. I’ll not hear you beat yourself up Drake, things happen and allocating blame is a useless gesture’

‘You’re right Brad. I just hope Lucy will be okay. Tell me, did you really mean it, wanting me to share married life with you both?’

‘Of course I did, I wouldn’t have mentioned it to her if I wasn’t serious. We’ve both missed having you in our lives. You were always welcome, you didn’t have to stay away.’ Drake did not mention how he’d spent the time drinking himself into oblivion since the wedding and wondered how much Bastien had told the King.

‘Well it was effectively your honeymoon these last few weeks, I didn’t want to get in the way’

‘Drake, this matter of the threeway marriage has my full approval if it means Lucy will be happy. You’re my oldest friend and I won’t begrudge you anything. Keep telling yourself that when Lucy’s better we can all go away on a honeymoon together’ Brad said, clapping him on the shoulder, and he nodded his head gravely.

At last they arrived at the hospital and hurried in. Brad was whisked away into a consulting room with one of the doctors while Drake brought their bags in. He paced the corridor until Brad reappeared, pale but smiling

‘She’s comfortable but they need a little more time to examine her; they’re waiting for a gynaecologist and they’ll let us know as soon as they can. The porter is going to take us to a private lounge near to where she’ll be transferred.’ The two men followed the porter to a clean bright room that featured drink making facilities and a TV. Drake put it on and turned the sound down for distraction.

Just then, his phone buzzed and so did Brad’s. Maxwell and Hana were messaging them to find out what was happening, and by the time they had been filled in and told it was too early to visit the hospital, the gynaecologist had arrived to update them. He went to pull Brad aside

‘Your Majesty’ he said, indicating that Drake should leave the room

‘Drake can hear anything you have to tell me’ he asserted

‘Are you sure your Grace? There are some very personal details’

‘Mr Walker is very close to us, you can be assured he has my full confidence’

‘Very well. I have examined the Queen and come to the conclusion that the bleeding was not caused by a viable pregnancy, as she feared. It was most likely a heavy menses brought about by a combination of the stressful situations she has recently been subject to, and the fall. There shouldn’t be any lasting damage, but I recommend she uses the most reliable form of birth control she can obtain for the next few months, possibly a year. She needs to rest for a short while, but I expect to discharge her in around 48 hours if nothing changes’

‘Can we see her?’ asked Drake

‘She’s had a mild sedative and is a little sleepy, but you can go in for a few minutes – ten at most. Then you need to leave her to rest. Follow me please, your Majesty’ He looked a little askance when both of them started to move, but Brad looked at him sternly and he shrugged and continued out into the corridor. Bastien stood guard at Lucy’s door and nodded curtly to them both as they entered.

Lucy lay pale and still on the pillow, her raven hair spread out around her, a bandage wrapped around her head. She was hooked up to a couple of machines that showed indecipherable lines and made regular beeping noises, and a saline drip hung by the side of the bed. She broke into a smile when she saw them both.

‘Brad – Drake! I kept asking them where you were, but they kept prodding me about and asking me silly questions.’ Brad went straight to her side and caught her hand in his, raising it to his lips. Drake hung back and watched, smiling at the reunion.

‘You scared us Lucy, you shouldn’t have gone out on your own. Promise me you won’t do it again’ said Brad gently

‘Shucks - can’t a girl get away from her husband every once in a while?’

‘Make that ‘husbands’’ said Drake, stepping forward. ‘you’ll have two of us to answer to when you’re better’ He took her other hand and kissed it.

‘Oh dear, I hadn’t thought it through had I?’ she said weakly, looking from one man to the other ‘I’ll never be allowed to be alone again’ Her expression changed, and tears came to her eyes ‘It was all a silly mistake. The doctor said I wasn’t pregnant at all. I’m so sorry for making you both worry’

‘Ssshh, it’s alright, you’re safe now, and the doctor says you can come home in a couple of days. We’ll be right here if you need us, don’t you worry’ Brad assured her. Lucy turned her head to look at Drake

‘Walker, did you just accept my proposal – or is it our proposal?’ She asked, and he nodded with a faint smile.

‘If you still want me’

‘Of course I do – we do, don’t we, Brad?’ She looked sleepy, and a nurse entered the room before the King could answer.

‘What on earth are you doing having two visitors? You need to sleep, your Majesty’

‘Who’s she talking to?’ Lucy asked, her eyelids fluttering ‘My names Lucy – Lucy Valois. No hold on, I have another name. I can’t quite remember…’ and her eyes closed softly. Brad looked alarmed

‘Don’t worry your Grace, she’s just sleeping’ assured the nurse ‘The machines will tell us if she loses consciousness – and that’s extremely unlikely as long as she gets plenty of rest – so shoo, the pair of you…’


	6. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Lucy return to Valtoria

NSFW, mention of pregnancy and miscarriage, mention of sex

‘We’re here Valois, wake up my sweet’ Drake’s voice cut into Lucy’s dream, and she opened her eyes. The car was drawing up into the drive of Chateau Valtoria. Much less imposing than the Royal Palace and as castles go, rather modest, but a Chateau all the same. The drive back from the hospital seemed to take an age, and despite the excitement of going home, she had fallen asleep.

The doctors had been happy to let her go as they knew she had a conscientious and loving partner to go back to, to say nothing of attentive servants and luxurious surroundings. She smiled, wondering what they would think when they found out she actually had two partners, thanks to Liam invoking the Cordonian dual marriage. He was due to make a press statement from the Palace later that day, so Drake had been the one to fetch her and take her home. She knew that Liam would also be announcing Drake’s elevation to the nobility – he would be Duke Walker of Valtoria. He was a little grumpy about that, but it was the price he had to pay for being a third party to Liam and Lucy’s marriage.

The memory of laying injured and undiscovered for hours on a ledge beside the mountain track was still fresh in her mind. Her mistaken idea that she had been pregnant had shaken her to the core, as she and Liam had decided to wait a while to start a family as they had actually only met a few months ago. Cordonia would have to wait for an heir – even more so now as she had been advised to take reliable contraception for a few months, to be on the safe side in case it had been an early miscarriage rather than a late period.

Her relief at hearing Drake’s voice when he found her had been profound. On his part, if he had any doubts about accepting their offer to be a third party to their marriage, they had been swept away by the shock of almost losing her permanently.  
Drake leaned across her to open the door of the limo, jumping out to avoid troubling the housekeeper who had come out to greet them.

‘It’s fine Gladys, I can open a car door’ he grumbled, and she stood back respectfully. Lucy made a mental note to ask the staff to stand off when Drake was about. He took her arm to support her as she got out ‘Careful now, you’ve not been up and about much, you’re bound to be a little weak, and you’ve a fair few bumps and bruises’

‘Don’t fuss Walker’ she scolded but was secretly glad as her legs were a little wobbly. As they set off to the front door she felt her knees buckle and Drake took her full weight.

‘Right that’s it, I’m carrying you’ he said, and scooped her up in his arms.

‘Why Drake, you’re carrying me across the threshold’ she joked, and he grinned back at her

‘Well so I am, your Majesty – or should it be Mrs Walker? We’ll have to give your name some thought; maybe a double barrelled ‘Mrs Rys-Walker?’ Gladys was supervising the removal of their bags and was out of earshot, but he still spoke in a low tone.

‘It’s not official yet. I’ll be developing a complex with all these titles. Just Lucy is fine – or Valois, for you.’ she smiled, and Drake grimaced.

‘I can’t believe that name stuck’ he said, ‘I was trying to keep my distance when I called you by your surname – and look where it got me!’

‘I rather like it. Don’t forget you’ll soon be Duke Walker – or will it be Duke Rys-Walker?’ Lucy teased ‘By the way, where are you taking me?’

‘I hadn’t thought that through, but you could direct me to your bedroom’ he grinned.

‘Sure, but no hanky panky - remember what the doctor said, no intimate relations for a few days. Besides, I still have bumps and bruises’ scolded Lucy, and Drake’s face fell. He put her down in the hall and she found her feet but held on to Drake’s arm for support.

‘Just my luck, cock blocked by a doc’ he grumbled, and Lucy chuckled at the pun. Gladys had followed the couple inside and cleared her throat.

‘Your Majesty, welcome home. We were all very concerned at your injuries and are very glad to see you back in reasonable health. Please let us know if there’s anything we can do to make you comfortable’

‘Thankyou Gladys, I’ve been told to get a good balance of rest and exercise, and I’m sure Cook will know the sort of wholesome food that will help me build my strength up’

‘Of course your Grace. Is his Majesty joining you soon?’ Gladys glanced nervously at Drake. Lucy followed suit, then looked back at Gladys.

‘Gladys, the King will be making a press statement from the Place in a couple of hours. I’d like you and all the staff to listen to it. I’d tell you myself what it concerns but I’m not feeling strong enough yet. I’d like to rest now, but if any of you need to talk to me before dinner, I’ll come down to the drawing room to answer any questions you might have.’ Gladys dropped a little curtsy

‘Very well your Grace. Cook prepared a light meal that we can send up shortly. I can show you to your suite…’

‘That’s fine Gladys, I’ll accompany Val – Duchess Lucy’ asserted Drake, and Gladys blushed.

‘It’s okay Gladys, Drake is my close friend and the King’s adviser, and I’m sure he’ll do a good job of chaperoning me to my room. Don’t worry, you won’t get into trouble with the King for being improper’ Gladys blushed even deeper, then bobbed again and hurried off toward the kitchen. Drake waited until she was out of earshot before bursting into stifled laughter.

‘Oh My God, she was trying to protect your virtue. Now I wish even more that I could whisk you off and ravish you within an inch of your life’

‘Careful, it might not take much’ Lucy giggled ‘Poor Gladys, I wonder if she’ll feel more or less embarrassed when she hears what Liam’s got to say’ Drake shook his head in disbelief

‘Okay Valois, you’ll have to direct me to your suite. Do you feel strong enough to walk?’

‘I think so. I’ll lean on you if not – or you can always pick me up again’ The couple carried on to the Master suite, Lucy walking slowly and gingerly but managing the whole distance without Drake’s support. He threw the door open with a flourish and a mock bow. They entered the bedroom and Drake stood taking it all in, the centre piece being the enormous canopied four poster bed, festooned with pillows, and beyond it the door to the balcony overlooking the rear of the estate and the hills and mountains.

‘Wow, I’d forgotten what this room was like’ He said ‘The only time I saw it was when we all came here for the first time’ Lucy was looking pensive, and he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘We were on the balcony when I told Liam how I felt about you’ she said quietly. ‘I’ve only ever shared this room with him.’ She hugged him back and snuggled her head into his chest.

‘If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll leave you here – or you can come to my room’ murmured Drake, squeezing her tighter.

‘We’ll be sharing everything soon enough, though it feels odd that Liam’s not here. They’ll be bringing the food up soon, so let’s stay for now.’

‘I’ll stay out of sight when they come, so nobody’s embarrassed’ said Drake, ruffling her hair ‘It will only be the once, they’ll know about our new arrangement soon enough. Had Liam considered telling the staff before the press statement?’

‘Yes, but it would only have put pressure on them to keep it secret from their families. It’s best for all of Cordonia to find out at the same time. Hopefully it only means a little inconvenience for us for a short while. I just hope everyone thinks it’s a good idea’ There was a soft knock at the door, and Drake took himself away to the bathroom as Lucy went to answer it. One of the staff entered with a trolley

‘Your Grace, I have refreshments for Mr Walker too, shall he be eating in his room?’

‘Thankyou Lily, Mr Walker will be my guest and keep me company while I eat, so you can leave it all with me. Did Grace tell you about the press statement?’

‘Yes your grace, we’ll all be listening.’

‘In that case, make sure you don’t miss it, I’d like all the staff to watch it. I’ll be taking a rest after we eat, so please make sure I’m not disturbed. I can cope with serving the food, thank you’ The door closed, and Drake came out of the bathroom

‘They really are good at keeping tabs on you, aren’t they? All this nonsense with servants and scraping and bowing never felt right to me, even though I grew up with it.’

‘Me too, but it’s their job’ said Lucy simply ‘I try to keep it to a minimum, but they all have families to support. I make sure I know all their names and their family circumstances. I do treat them like human beings, you know. Besides, I expect you’d be firing up the barbeque if it was just the two of us, I’m sure Cook will have prepared something suitable for an invalid’ Drake wrapped his arms around her again and held her gently.

‘I’d expect nothing less from you, Valois’ He sighed and rocked her softly from side to side ‘I never dreamed I’d be able to hold you like this again. I’m not sure I ever did anyway – it was all stolen moments, feeling guilty about cheating Liam’

‘I know what you mean. I felt guilty too, but I never could resist you.’

‘Resist me?’ he laughed ‘As I remember it, you were the one to make the first move. When did you first feel you had to hold back?’

‘That night at Olivia’s place when we watched the meteors together’

‘You held my hand on the way back’ he smiled fondly.

‘You remembered then – was that the first time for you?’

‘Way earlier. I knew you were trouble when Liam set eyes on you, but it wasn’t until you nearly got trampled by the horse in the stables at the Royal Races that I felt the full force of the Lucy Effect. I got a sudden vision of you looking all helpless and me being shirtless. Then you got up and asked if I was stalking you’ Lucy giggled

‘The Lucy Effect?’ she looked up at him

‘Yup. You have a way of affecting everyone around you. You even rattled Olivia, and that was no mean feat.’

‘I wonder how it would have been if Liam hadn’t been with you that night. You’d already caught my eye you know, but as soon as he walked in, I was hooked. He had that regal vibe going on, though I didn’t know what it was back then.’ Drake sighed

‘He can be very imposing. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve watched women swoon over him with his pretty boy looks, to say nothing of the money and power. It’s lucky he’s such a good guy and doesn’t let it go to his head’

‘It’s lucky for you I like the rugged look too, but luck is only a small part of him being grounded – a lot of that is down to you. Now let’s stop talking and start eating. I’m starving and ready to eat anything that wasn’t prepared in a canteen.’ The couple tucked into a meal of soup, fresh bread, cheese and fruit, Lucy eating sparingly despite her insistence of being hungry and Drake devouring the bread greedily. Lucy sat back and ginned at Drake conspiratorially.

‘I have a fun way of making the staff think we’re not together. It will only be necessary this once, before they know everything, but it will feel like we’re being a bit naughty’ she winked

‘I’m game. What do you have in mind?’ asked Drake. She sat forward in her seat and lowered her voice.

‘You make your way back to your room and wait. I shan’t tell you what I’m going to do, just keep your ears and eyes open – oh and make plenty of noise going over there’ Drake frowned a little but nodded.

‘Okay, You’re on. Shall we do it now?’

‘No time like the present. Put the trolley back outside too, and we’ll see how long it takes them to take it away. Look out for staff in the corridors and tell me what you see’ Drake rolled the trolley to the door and opened it. He made a show of banging it loudly against the door frame as he left it outside. A member of staff was waiting at the far end of the corridor and jumped at the noise.

‘Oops, clumsy me’ Drake proclaimed loudly ‘I’ll be off to my room, your Grace. I’ll see you later in the drawing room’ He closed the door firmly and smiled at the servant as he made his way off to his room. He passed two more members of staff, one carrying linen, and one at the end of the corridor that led to his room who was nonchalantly dusting a windowsill despite not having any other cleaning supplies. He gave each one a casual greeting and entered his quarters, noting that his overnight bag had been deposited at the end of the bed.  
He sat and waited, gazing out of the window but listening intently for any unusual sounds. After a while he heard a faint knocking, but it wasn’t coming from the door. He circled the room looking to see where it was coming from, but he didn’t have long to wait before a section of the wall next to the bed started to swing open, and Lucy appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

‘Ta daaa!’ she said triumphantly ‘This place has a ton of secret passages. Did you see anyone outside?’ Drake nodded.

‘Yes there was someone at the end of the corridor’ he replied in a whisper.

‘Just as I thought, but they’ll be off to listen to the press statement soon, then we can relax – not that I’m planning to do anything noisy, I need a nap’ Drake waved his hand graciously at the bed

‘I extend the hospitality of my room, your Grace’ he said playfully ‘Though technically it is your room anyway’

‘Why thankyou kind sir’ Lucy said, dipping into a curtsy ‘Didn’t I see you out at the stables before? Are you perhaps the Stable Master, or are you a lowly stable hand?’

‘I don’t think a lowly stable hand would be able to offer you such luxury’ he said, stern faced ‘But I can be whatever My Lady wishes’ Lucy smiled, and stepped close to him

‘It would be fun to play’ she said, turning her face up to him ‘But I think we should just be Drake and Lucy right now’ He leant down and gave her a chaste kiss

‘We’d better keep our clothes on then, I don’t want to be responsible for a relapse’ he took a lock of her hair and ran it through his fingers ‘Do you think Liam would have me thrown in the dungeons for wearing you out?’ Lucy’s eyes opened wide

‘Are there dungeons in the Palace? I would have thought that was more Olivia’s style’ she shivered at the memory of the Nevrakis cell she and Olivia had been thrown into at Justin’s mercy. Drake realised his mistake and held her tight.

‘No, not that I know of, but security has some secure rooms with no secret passages.’ He walked her over to the bed ‘In the absence of a Doctor I prescribe rest, Valois. Do you want me to stay with you?’ She scooted back onto the bed, holding her hand out for him to follow.  
‘Of course I do, why do you think I used the passages to get here. Just lie down with me and try to control yourself’ she winked. He meekly followed her and lay down on his back. She lay down facing him and snuggled into his side. Her breathing slowed until she was fast asleep.  
Drake just lay there drinking in her presence – the warmth of her body, the scent of her hair, the sound of her breath. He couldn’t remember ever being so quietly, blissfully happy.


	7. It's Official!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Liam makes an announcement regarding his marriage.

Erotica, not suitable for under 18s

Liam’s face appeared on the TV screen in the staff lounge. Any staff that weren’t there had tracked down other screens in the Chateau. On the screen, 

Liam cleared his throat, and looked down briefly at his notes off camera. The statement had been recorded and in reality, he was waiting to answer questions after the broadcast.

‘My Fellow Cordonians, I would like to thank you all for your concern at the recent news of the Queen’s accident. I can tell you that she has been declared fit to leave hospital and is taking some time to convalesce at one of the Royal Estates.

I have appeared today to discuss a matter of some importance regarding the ancient laws of Cordonia regarding marriage. It may come as a surprise to some citizens to learn that my father was married to both mine and my brother’s mothers at the same time of her assassination. This was lawful according to the ancient practice of the Dual Marriage, which allows for three partners to be joined in matrimony. After the death of my mother, King Constantine was so grief stricken that he forbade any mention of the arrangement, leaving many citizens in an awkward position regarding both legal and moral matters.

I am aware that there is currently a lot of confusion regarding this matter and would like to set the record straight and make it clear how any Cordonian citizen already involved or wishing to engage in a Dual marriage stands in the eyes of the law.  
It is my great pleasure to tell you that according to the Crown and the law of the country, this marriage or partnership is to be deemed legal and binding in all ways, for both the nobility and for ordinary citizens.’

At this point the staff watching all glanced at each other in amazement, some smiling broadly, others looking shocked. All over Cordonia the scene was mirrored amongst anyone watching.

‘With this announcement, I would also like to tell you that I myself will be entering into a Dual arrangement with my good friend and Protector of the Realm Mr Drake Walker. As he is not currently a member of the nobility, and in line with other laws of the Realm, I hereby award Mr Walker the title of Duke of Valtoria to serve alongside my wife, Duchess Lucy Valois, Queen of Cordonia, effective immediately. My wife is fully in agreement with the arrangement, having grown close to the Duke during recent events’ The staff at the Chateau cheered, and Gladys coloured a little, but recovered quickly, shushing everyone to hear what Liam had to say next.

‘I understand that there will be many questions asked, and I will be available to the Press immediately following this announcement for a short session of questions and answers. In the next few days I am sure the Queen and Duke Walker will also be available for a scheduled private interview. Please be assured that the Royal Succession will be guarded, thanks to advances in genetic testing.

That is all I have to say for the moment, but please stay tuned for the following Press conference. I thank you all for your loyalty. I know that this announcement and policy will enhance the well-being of all the citizens of Cordonia.’ The screen went blank for a moment before switching to adverts, and the staff erupted into cheers and laughter.

It was a while later when Drake realised he had drifted off and was now aware of Lucy stirring beside him. His arm was asleep, but the pain of the pins and needles as he moved it was worth the sight of her sleepy contented face. He reached out with his other arm and traced the line of her jaw with his fingers. She lifted her face to his and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

‘Hey you’ he said softly ‘Sweet dreams?’ Lucy untangled herself from him, sitting up and stretching.

‘I don’t need dreams, you’re here with me’ she smiled. Her mobile phone beeped by the side of her bed, and she picked it up to scrutinise it. ‘Liam says he can’t get over here tonight, he’ll be here tomorrow lunchtime’ Drake shook his head in disbelief

‘That man is selfless – what’s the bet it’s just to let us have a little time alone?’ 

‘Maybe, it wouldn’t surprise me, but he does tend to get caught up in protocol when I’m not there, and he’s probably being bombarded with questions. You’ll get sick of the times you’ll have to keep me company’

‘Never Valois, I’ll never get enough of you’ he swore, taking her hand and kissing it. Lucy slid over to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor.

‘We’d better go below and see the staff’ she said ‘I hope no-one’s gone to my room to wake me up’

‘You’d better go back along the way you came, and we’ll appear from separate rooms one last time’ Drake grinned. ‘You go, and I’ll come over in ten minutes or so to fetch you’

A few minutes later, the couple made their way to the drawing room. The corridors were clear, and when they entered, a cheer went up. What looked like the entire staff were there, and Gladys stepped forward, a huge smile on her face

‘Your Grace – Duke and Duchess – we’re so happy for you, congratulations’ She took Lucy’s hand and squeezed it tight, then turned to Drake ‘I know you don’t like to stand on ceremony, Sir, but we really are glad to have a Duke at last. His Majesty has a lot of other commitments, so you are more than welcome to take a hand in running the Duchy alongside her Grace. Can I ask how you’d like to be addressed?’ Drake looked embarrassed.

‘Thankyou Gladys. I’m just an ordinary commoner, I wasn’t born into the nobility, so Mr Walker or Sir will do just fine. I daresay I’ll be called Duke often enough when I’m representing the Duchy at Court’ Gladys nodded and turned back to Lucy.

‘Your Grace, I know outsiders will think your marital arrangement is unusual, but I speak for many when I say we are so pleased for the dual partnership to be approved of again. I myself will be able to openly acknowledge my sister in my own marriage arrangement’ Lucy smiled at Grace

‘I’m glad to hear that. I hope you understand why Drake and I acted the way we did when we arrived and weren’t too embarrassed’ she said warmly 

‘You’ll understand now that he will be sharing the Master Suite with me’ Gladys blushed again.

‘Of course your Grace, we’ll move his luggage at once’ Drake stepped forward and put his hand on Gladys’s shoulder

‘There’s really no need, I can carry my own bags. Please don’t feel you have to wait on me hand and foot, I’d be insulted if you did’  
Lucy went around the staff, talking to each one of them, and Drake went with her wondering how on earth she remembered all their names and circumstances. He supposed it came from her time as a waitress in New York, remembering orders and listening to the regulars and their woes. It certainly came in handy as Queen or Duchess. She looked tired afterwards, and it was a relief to sit down to dinner, just the two of them. They ate in the study as she said it wasn’t worthwhile using the grand dining room, and that suited him just fine. They spent the next hour or so just talking.

‘So, where are we sleeping tonight?’ he asked ‘That is if you’re not too tired to have company’ Lucy smiled wanly

‘I’ve had enough of sleeping alone, and even just two nights of being surrounded by machines making noises and nurses coming and going was too much. I can’t think of anything better than you sleeping beside me tonight.’ She stretched and yawned ‘I’d like to stay in the Master bedroom tonight, it feels more familiar. I’ve slept in so many different rooms over the last few months, it’s hard to think of anywhere as ‘my’ room, but that one feels the most appropriate’

‘Sure, that sounds good. I’ll fetch my things and meet you there in a little while’

Back in his room, Drake texted Liam

D – How was the Press conference Bro?  
B – Hectic but positive. How’s Lucy?  
D – Tired, but fine  
B – Good to hear. Thought you might like some time alone  
D – Thought so. Thanks  
B – You’re welcome. How did the announcement go with the staff?  
D – Just fine, all are happy  
B – Good. How’s it feel being a Duke?  
D – Exactly the same but I have a damn title. Told staff to call me Sir  
B – SMH. See you tomorrow. Take care of Lucy  
D - Of course. See you.

Drake took his bag to Lucy’s room. He half expected to find her asleep, but she was out on the balcony. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him, and he inhaled her scent.

‘It feels so good to be alone together with nothing to feel guilty about’ she murmured ‘But I’m looking forward to seeing Liam again. It’s going to be very interesting working out our new life – in particular, our love life.’ Drake chuckled

‘We have a few surprises for you Valois, just wait and see’

‘You do? Now you’ve intrigued me – do tell!’ She slipped out of his grasp and turned to him, her gaze intense.

‘I’ve been sworn to secrecy, you’ll never make me talk’

‘I’ll tease you mercilessly, you know you’re a marshmallow at heart’

‘Nope, it will be good when you find out, I promise. It’s far too good to waste by telling you too soon’ Lucy pouted.

‘Hah. Well I guess I’ll just have to go to bed then.’ She walked away from him, starting to take her clothes off one piece at a time. He gawked as she stood by the bed slowly removing her underwear, smiling seductively.

‘No fair Valois, you know I can’t… dammit, you tease’ He began to strip his clothes off too, and by the time she had slipped into bed naked, he had taken off the last item of his clothes too.

‘Two can play at that game’ he grinned and slipped under the covers ‘I’m sure we can find some way round the doc’s orders’ She turned to him lazily, heat in her eyes as his hands started to explore her body, and he kissed her soundly, pressing his lips hard against hers, tongue exploring her mouth. His fingers traced soft lines on her shoulders and down her arms. He broke the kiss and Lucy gasped to get her breath back as his palms smoothed over her hips and back up to her breasts. She kissed him back as his fingers softly traced circles round her nipples. She shivered as they grew harder and drew her lips away from his.

‘Drake, Drake, I can’t…the Doctor said…’ she protested, but he made soothing noises.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not going all the way, but you need some release’ and his hands glided over her belly down to her thighs ‘I’m dying to make love to you properly, but I’m just going to use my hands.’ Lucy gasped again, electric shocks coursing through her as his fingers started to probe the soft flesh of her labia.

‘Drake – what about you?’ she breathed

‘I’m pretty much used to holding myself back’ he murmured, his mouth now close to her ear and sending shivers down her spine ‘Don’t worry about it, I’ve waited a long time, but I can wait longer’ His fingers started to circle her clitoris, and she writhed in ecstasy, moaning softly. Her thighs parted to allow him easier access, and he slowed his movement down, nibbling her earlobe and tugging gently on it. She started to shake, feeling her release approach, and he circled closer in, pressing softly and rhythmically on the hard nub of her clitoris. Her back arched and she moaned, waves of ecstasy starting to wash over her. She cried out

‘Oh Drake – oh god, yes!’ and shook from head to toes as the final electric waves surged through her. He slowed his movement and left his fingers there for a little longer, withdrawing them softly as she started to relax back onto the bed, breathing hard, twitching slightly from the last spasms of her orgasm. He lay facing her, gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved and watching as her breathing slowed.

She reached out to him and let her hand slide under his arm, over his ribcage toward his hip. Her fingers trailed back up and across his chest, circling his nipples and then down over his belly, smiling seductively. He put his hand gently over hers

‘You don’t have to’ he whispered

‘But you want me to. Don’t be so noble’ She brought her hand to the back of his neck and drew his head closer, lips tracing his softly, tongue probing, then pressing her lips to his in a long passionate kiss. His whole body shuddered with desire and he groaned as their lips parted.

‘God Valois, you do things to me I never dreamt of. Now you’re mine I can’t resist you’ She smiled again, and her hand slid over his belly, fingers curling around his shaft. ‘You have to be careful Lucy, we should use protection’ he gasped, his body telling him to shut up and enjoy it.

‘Don’t you know anything about the female body Drake, where I am in my cycle means it’s very unlikely I could be fertile right now – and the doctor has me on a contraceptive pill too.’

‘You could have told me that before’ he groaned.

‘Nope, you did just the right thing, penetration is not a good idea just yet, I’m a little too delicate for that, inside and out’

‘Still, for peace of mind…do you know how many sperm there are in one tiny drop of ejaculate?’ She ginned at him

‘Wow you really know how to turn a girl on’ she joked as reluctantly he disentangled himself and got out of bed to go to fetch his bag and rummage around in it. His legs were like rubber and his erection was almost painful. 

Triumphantly he found what he was looking for and returned to bed holding a foil packet. Lucy pressed him onto his back and took it. She straddled his thighs and held the packet – then leant forward, keeping eye contact with him for as long as she could while lowering her head toward his groin. He groaned again, and his back arched as she delicately licked his shaft before placing her lips around the tip. She worked slowly up and down until she had most of his cock in her mouth, wet and warm. He clutched at the bedclothes and gritted his teeth.

‘FUCK Valois, you’d better get that thing on soon, I’m not going to last long like this’ he growled. She sat back up and gave him a mischievous look, tearing the packet open and delicately pulling the condom out. Carefully she placed it on the tip, and slowly rolled it down until it encased his member. She curled her fingers around him again and began to move her hand up and down slowly at first, looking intently into his eyes. His whole body shuddered, groin moving in rhythm with her hand. She moved faster until his whole body tensed and arched, and he erupted with a shout. She rode his orgasm with him, slowing the rhythm to a stop as every muscle in his body let go and he collapsed back into the embrace of the mattress, sweating and breathing hard.

Lucy slid back to her side of the bed and waited a few moments before handing him the box of tissues. As soon as he had the strength he scooted to the edge of the bed and carefully removed the condom. He padded over to the bathroom to dispose of it and clean himself up before going back to bed. Lucy lay languid and peaceful and turned toward him as he slid back between the covers next to her.

‘I’m not sure the condom was necessary, but that was fun’ she grinned

‘Better safe than sorry’ he said ‘I guess I need a crash course in gynaecology’

‘You’re doing just fine’ She kissed him softly and curled into his side, and they were both asleep in minutes.


	8. An Unusual Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam joins Drake and Lucy

Liam tapped his fingers nervously on the armrest of the car. He was eager to be reunited with Lucy, but they would no longer be alone in their own blissful little world. Well, he thought, it had not been so blissful as he thought, as Lucy discovered after the wedding that she was not entirely happy. He would have been content to remain married to her for the rest of their lives, as he had expected, but he tried to imagine what it would have been like if it had carried on. He could tell she was unsettled and was grateful she had let him know why. The alternative to owning up to her feelings might have been far worse; at best they would slowly have grown apart, at worst she might have left him and run away with Drake.  
Drake was his closest friend, his confidante of many years now and he couldn’t think of a better person to share Lucy with, if that was the price of making her happy. He truly had missed him despite marrying the woman of his dreams. Drake would be company for her when he had pressing matters of state, even though Lucy and Drake were members of the new Cordonian Council themselves, to take the burden of ruling off his shoulders and give a voice to the people of their country.

The next few days would be interesting as they worked out the details of their relationship. Of course they wouldn’t be the first, as Cordonians over the decades had already worked out their own rules. From what he had seen, there had been many different solutions to the arrangement.  
It was true that the most common arrangement was two women to one man, and he wished he had been able to talk to his father about it. After some searching however, he (or rather, a member of his staff) had tracked down an elderly lady who had two husbands and he had gone out to visit her after making the press statement. It also meant Drake and Lucy would have some time alone before he returned.   
The Chateau drew into sight, and the two of them stood waiting for him. They were holding hands, and as he drew close Lucy stretched her arm up to wave. He could see the smile on her face, and Drake’s usually stoic expression had changed to one of soft contentment. He expected a stab of jealousy, but instead found he was pleased that the two of them were happy. The car came to a stop and they parted, Drake stepping forward to open the car door, Lucy waiting, her smile expanding.

‘Your Majesty’ Drake intoned – only he could convey irony in a term that should be grave and respectful, or obsequious and fawning. It was one of the things that helped keep him grounded, and he had missed that.

‘Duke Walker’ he replied, trying to convey an equal amount of irony, and Drake rolled his eyes. He stepped out and was immediately enfolded in Lucy’s warm embrace.

‘Welcome back Liam’ she said, her voice slightly muffled from her cheek being pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes in bliss. His reverie was broken by Drake clapping him on the shoulder, and Lucy drew back, rubbing her cheek.

‘Jeez Liam, did you need to wear the jacket with all that braid?’ she joked ‘As Duchess, I decree that all medals and regalia be consigned to your luggage when you’re in Valtoria, then maybe I wouldn’t feel like I’m hugging a hedgehog’ Liam grinned

‘Your wish is my command, my Queen. I shall immediately change into something more – comfortable for you’ Drake cleared his throat

‘And as Duke, I decree that between the three of us, we ditch the titles for the duration of the visit’ Liam bowed his head briefly in agreement. Drake waved the driver away as he went to open the boot of the car and hefted Liam’s suitcase out.

‘Of course my friend, informality is the order of the day – or however long we spend here. I’m happy to consider myself outranked here’ said Liam.

‘You mean you don’t have any other commitments?’ asked Lucy as the three of them walked to the house. She slipped her arm through his and kept pace with him, though she had to make the occasional skip to keep up with his larger frame.

‘Nothing that takes me away from here’ he said ‘But I fear the Press will be clamouring to hear from you. We need to arrange a couple of interviews as soon as possible.’ Drake sighed.

‘I suppose we could fit them in some time tomorrow, that will give us time to prepare’

‘Already done, my friend, Madeline has drafted out your statements’

‘Great, does that mean we won’t actually see her in the flesh? Because that would suit me just fine’ replied Drake, putting Liam’s case on the floor. The three of them remained standing in the Hall

‘That sounds rather impersonal, reading out a statement’ protested Lucy ‘Surely we should speak from the heart?’ Liam leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

‘That’s my Lucy’ he smiled ‘Just take a look at what she’s sent over, you can always use it as a springboard, so you don’t go too far off script. Remember she’s good at her job, and we want folk to get the right message.’

‘Understood. Are you hungry? Lucy asked ‘Gladys needs to know where to serve lunch’

‘I can wait half an hour or so’ he replied ‘the study will do if we’re just having something light’

‘Well in that case – I’ve been giving some thought to our new situation. I suggest that you and Drake have your own rooms, so you each have your own space, and it will keep our sleeping arrangements fluid – how does that sound?’ The two men nodded in agreement

‘That sounds sensible, and we could do the same at the Palace’ said Liam ‘Had you any room in mind for me?’

‘Of course, Drake has his at the front of the house and I suggest you do too – with a little space in between. Follow me and we’ll take a look’ The three partners set off up the stairs and located Liam’s new quarters. There was a room in between his and Drake’s that Lucy suggested could be converted into a study for both of them to use. Drake deposited the King’s suitcase in his new room and gave them a mock bow.

‘I’ll leave you two to say your hello’s – I’ll see you both downstairs for lunch’ and he shut the door softly behind him. Lucy turned to Liam and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He put his arms around her and rocked her from side to side, burying his face into her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair. They kept the embrace silently for some time before he drew back to look her in the eyes

‘How are you Lucy?’ he asked ‘You’re looking stronger already. I trust Drake has been taking good care of you’

‘I’m fine Liam, the bruises are calming down. I’ve been sleeping well, and Cook has been making some good food to help build me up. I think Drake is a little tired of soup, so hopefully we’ll have something more substantial now you’re here too.’ Liam sat on the bed and patted the mattress for her to sit beside him. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders, sighing with content. He turned his head to kiss the top of her head.

‘We can talk about our arrangements over lunch’ he said, ‘and if we read through Madeline’s statements after that and arrange a time for the Press to visit, we can all have some down time this evening.’

‘That sounds delightful – now, so as to be completely fair to you, let me tell you just what Drake and I have been up to’ smiled Lucy ‘But we might be late for lunch as a result if you feel like evening things out’


	9. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Liam tell Lucy about their 'Summer of Love'

Later that evening, it had been decided that their ‘down time’ would take the shape of a barbecue, with Drake cooking and the kitchen preparing some salads to go with the meat. The barbecue was set up beside the firepit on the stone terrace to the side of the building, with fairy lights strung over the bushes and trees. The sky was clear, and the air was still, the fire keeping off the slight chill. They ate their fill companionably, and Drake explained about his recent battle with whiskey, declining alcohol altogether. Lucy was still taking some medication after her accident and also abstained, so Liam ordered sparkling water with fruit from the staff. They talked over the business of the day, then fell silent for a little.  
Liam gazed into the flames, Lucy leaning against him and Drake sat next to her holding her hand. He cleared his throat.

‘So, Liam – isn’t it time we told Lucy about the De Montfort sisters and our ‘Summer of Love?’ Liam stirred and sat up a little straighter, so Lucy sat up also, leaning back into the bench they sat on, drawing her jacket around her shoulders.

‘Oooh… Is this the secret you were telling me about last night, Drake?’ Lucy asked, ‘Though the word ‘our’ poses a couple of questions – but I’m willing to hear you out.’ Drake frowned

‘I’m not sure I’m with you – but anyway, I promise you’ll like where we’re going with this’

‘I’m all ears’

‘Well, it all goes back to when we were in our mid-teens – hormones going crazy, and Leo misbehaving too. He was a real lady’s man, and kept the Royal Guard very busy, always disappearing or sneaking girls into the palace. He got such a reputation that some girls got the idea that Liam was made from the same mould’ Here Liam cleared his throat.

‘I’m afraid I didn’t do much to disillusion anyone, though in reality I was far less adventurous than my older brother. Drake and I always hung out together, and he became my – I’m not sure how to put it, but he became rather good at vetting the girls that came my way.’ 

‘The term is ‘wing man’’ said Drake drily

‘You paint a pretty picture, guys’ said Lucy sarcastically

‘We were teenage boys, there’s nothing worse’ said Drake ‘and I daresay teenage girls have their faults too’

‘My lips are sealed’ said Lucy innocently

‘Anyway, there were one or two who were prepared to ah – bribe me to get to Liam’ said Drake sheepishly ‘So I didn’t miss out too much’

‘Again Drake, you’re not doing yourself any favours’ said Lucy

‘Aww it was innocent enough’ he protested ‘just adolescent fumblings and assignations. Until the DeMontfort sisters came along. They were a little older, and out to go all the way – they’d been working though the Court, breaking hearts left right and centre with their eyes on the prize – the prize being Liam’

‘So – sisters?’ she said incredulously ‘Really, I’m seeing you in a different light’ Liam looked embarrassed

‘Once Leo abdicated, all the shenanigans more or less stopped, so I’m not the Casanova you’re thinking of, Lucy’ She smiled and patted his arm

‘That’s fine honey, I’m glad you weren’t a clueless virgin, that would have been sweet but tedious’

‘So…’ continued Drake ‘there was one last glorious summer, when the sisters got past security and targeted Liam big time’

‘Oho, two women to one man? I’m beginning to see the light’ teased Lucy

‘They were rather focused’ admitted Liam ‘in my defence, I’d call them insatiable and they very nearly wore me out. Then they suggested Drake might like to join in’

‘Well now that’s just greedy!’ Lucy laughed ‘and more of an orgy than a threeway’

‘It worked’ said Liam ‘We all had fun – a lot of fun, I’m ashamed to say’

‘Okay, so it was a rite of passage, I get the idea’ said Lucy, picking up a piece of firewood to feed into the fire pit. The firelight flickered and played over their faces, and she held her hands out to the flames.

‘Ah but then one night, one of them couldn’t make it, and both of us were waiting’ said Drake ‘And that’s rather the point when it comes to our current arrangement’

‘Are you saying what I think you are?’ said Lucy incredulously

‘Together, Liam and I made the older sister a very happy woman – so much so that the next night the younger sister came on her own. It seems we were a good team’

‘So you’ve had practice – both of you – making love to one woman between you?’

‘We certainly did, and we’d like to do the same for you’ said Drake ‘When you’re stronger of course’

‘I’m stunned’ admitted Lucy ‘Whatever happened to the sisters? Are they likely to come looking for you again?’

‘Oh no’ said Liam ‘In the end they married brothers. Rumour has it that they regularly swap between the four of them. I think they finally met their match.’

‘To be honest, I think I’d just like to sleep tonight’ Lucy said, yawning ‘And you’re both welcome to join me – but only if you promise to let me rest properly’

‘I can certainly pledge to spend a chaste night with you’ said Liam, bowing ‘But I can’t speak for Drake’

‘Sleeping is something I do very well’ said Drake drily ‘Do you think Valois will be able to keep her part of the bargain, Liam?’ The King made a face that said he was only slightly dubious.

‘I’ve just got one question for you both before I retire for the night’ said Lucy

‘Shoot’ replied Drake

‘Well… you’ve known each other a long time… and you’ve errm… seen each other in the throes of passion if you’ve been in a threesome – or two.’

‘Yeees’ replied Liam cautiously, waiting for Lucy to continue

‘Did you ever – fool around with each other?’ The two friends looked alarmed.

‘No, never!’ said Liam vehemently

‘Not once’ said Drake ‘Like we said, we just – work well together. We already know pretty much what the other one is thinking or what they’re about to do; we kind of communicate without speaking’

‘I’ve noticed that before. So, did it not freak you out if you accidentally touched?’ The two men shook their heads and Lucy went on ‘You’ve never done something together that a third party asked you to do?’

‘No, and that’s off the table, Valois’ insisted Drake ‘So don’t ask. We one hundred percent focus on the third party – which would be you if you agreed to it’

‘Okay, that’s a potential deal – as long as there’s only the three of us and you don’t invite another woman into our little group’ Lucy said, arms crossed 

‘That has to be written into our agreement’

‘Never crossed my mind’ Drake replied

‘Your conditions are accepted, and I’m sure I could find a way to phrase it diplomatically, for the record’ added Liam.

‘Right, well it’s time for me to hit the hay. Like I said, you’re both welcome to join me, but no hanky panky’

‘Yes ma’am’ Drake said with an ironic salute, and Liam placed his hand on his chest

‘Cross my heart Lucy’

The next morning Lucy awoke to the morning light in a tangle of limbs, with Liam on one side of her and Drake on the other. She gently freed herself and lay on her back listening to them breathing, amazed at her good fortune. Talk about having her cake and eating it – she had fantasies in the past about being shared by two men, but never did she think it would become a reality. She wished fervently that she was feeling strong enough to find out what it might be like. She was getting better though. The gynaecologist had said no penetrative sex for a week, and to notify him immediately if there was any further bleeding.

The two men compared favourably and complemented each other; Liam was steady and loving and slow, and Drake was sparkier, spontaneous and appreciative. Physically they were both in good shape – Liam was slightly heavier and more straight up and down, where Drake was a little slighter with slimmer hips. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought that as far as equipment went, Liam was shorter but thicker than Drake, but both were satisfyingly big enough. She felt Drake beginning to stir, and she turned toward him to see his eyes open.

‘Morning gorgeous – did you dream of me?’ he grinned and reached out to touch her cheek. She leaned in to kiss him, rolling away from Liam. She had fought shy of sleeping naked, not wanting to tease the two men more than necessary. At least they had all recently had a release, but she had no idea how strong their respective libidos would be now that it was so much more complicated. Now it was almost no holds barred – when she had clocked in her week of penetrative abstinence.

It was Liam’s turn to stir, and she turned to him for a second morning kiss, Drake keeping his hand on her hip as she did so. That was so much of a turn on it almost took her breath away.

‘Good morning Lucy – Drake’ said Liam ‘This feels very cozy’

‘It does’ breathed Lucy ‘But I’m guessing we don’t have time to indulge ourselves’

‘Sadly you’re right Lucy, we must prepare for the press interviews. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can all find some time again soon to be more intimate’ said Liam regretfully. Drake groaned

‘This is torture’ he grumbled ‘It sucks being a Duke’

‘Try being King, my friend’ said Liam, pulling back the bedclothes and sitting on the edge of the bed ‘I shall go to my room to get ready – see you both downstairs for breakfast?’

‘Sure’ said Drake ‘See you there’ but Liam lingered at the door

‘Are you – wearing what you wore yesterday, Drake?’ he prompted tactfully. Drake groaned and flung back the bedclothes. He sat up and rubbed his   
eyes. Liam could not miss the heated look Lucy gave him, bare chested and tousled haired.

‘Hint taken Liam’ he said ‘No, I’m not wearing denim, I’m going to dress up smart for the press, and dammit, I will leave Lucy in peace and go back to my room to search for suitable attire’

‘Good man’ grinned the King ‘I will personally visit you after a shower, and appraise your wardrobe’ Lucy pouted.

‘You’re no fun, Liam. But I guess if I save my strength, I’ll get more of a chance to wear the pair of you out later’ She sighed ‘I will peruse my wardrobe then – see you boys at breakfast’

‘Careful what you say’ grinned Drake ‘We’ll see who’s worn out when we get to show you our moves’

‘Come on, Walker’ said Liam sternly, drumming his fingers on the door frame ‘leave her in peace’ With a heavy sigh, Drake retrieved his clothes and started toward the door. Lucy blew her two lovers a kiss and reluctantly waved them goodbye.


	10. Summer of Love - the Demontfort Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Liam's eighteenth birthday. Drake and Leo have a surprise present for the Prince.

Drake drew his arm back and sent the flat stone skimming across the Palace lake. He pumped his fist as it skipped ten times before sinking beneath the water. Liam sighed

‘You win again. I’ll never understand how you always do.’

‘Get down Liam - and do ten’ Drake grinned ‘Just because it’s your eighteenth birthday doesn’t mean you get off scot free’ Liam took off his shirt and dropped to the grass. Drake rolled his eyes ‘There’s no-one here to show your abs off to you know, you didn’t have to strip’

‘I don’t want to get grass stains on it’ he protested, dipping his body close to the ground. ‘Plus the dew’s heavy – dammit that’s cold’ He dutifully completed his press-ups, then jumped back up again.

‘Keep complaining and next time I’ll sit on your back’ grinned Drake.

‘Well Drake my friend, you didn’t bring me out here just to humiliate me – or did you?’ Liam said, shrugging his shirt back on ‘You said you had a birthday surprise for me.’

‘When I said nobody was watching, I was lying – kinda’ Drake said, nodding his head over to the path, where two girls approached, waving and ‘Coo ee’ing. Liam gasped.

‘The Demontfort sisters? How on earth did you sneak them past security?’

‘Bastien owed me a favour’ he grinned. ‘If you want to do the Mr Darcy thing, you could go for a dip in the lake now you’ve got your shirt back on’

‘That might not be a bad idea, the blood’s definitely going places it shouldn’t’ he croaked ‘They’ve been after me for – I don’t know, months? ‘Well, the summer house is empty, and you have two gorgeous girls who want to fuck your brains out. Happy Birthday Liam, don’t say I never give you anything. Leo had a hand in it too, so be sure to thank him later’

‘I – I’m not sure I’m ready.’ Liam protested ‘I’ve fooled around plenty but going all the way – that’s risky for me, I don’t want an unplanned pregnancy to complicate matters’ Drake grinned and reached into his jacket pocket.

‘That’s why I got these for you – you know how to use them don’t you?’ and he produced a packet of condoms.

‘Go on, rub it in, I’m a virgin’ said Liam morosely ‘you’re lucky, you can tomcat around all you like’

‘Royal blood didn’t stop Leo’ teased Drake ‘And I’m sorry some of the noble ladies like a bit of rough. Being a commoner isn’t so bad you know’

‘I don’t know. What if I can’t – you know’ Liam nodded down toward his groin

‘Well if you can’t make them happy, I will’ grinned Drake. His expression changed, and he put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

‘Seriously Liam, these girls know what they’re doing. I haven’t had the pleasure myself, but the tales I’ve heard from Tariq – believe me, they’ll press all your buttons for you’ The girls were closing in now, waving and giggling. Liam didn’t have the courage to tell Drake they were already ‘pressing his buttons’ and he had no doubt he’d be ready for them. What worried him now was that it would all be over in seconds.

‘Well well Drake, fancy meeting you and his Highness here, and on his Majesty’s birthday. What a pity we don’t appear to have brought him a present’ called out the older dark haired sister, Annabelle.

Liam gulped. He was grateful to Drake, but his idea of his first time had been a little more romantic – a girl of his choice, a four poster bed, a bottle of red wine and candlelight, not a summerhouse without a stick of furniture and no lock on the door. Lisa cut into his reverie, dropping a cute curtsy.

‘Oh I don’t know Belle, I’m sure we can find something for Liam to unwrap’ she said with a wink. She reached out and took Liam’s hand. ‘Let’s take this somewhere more private’ she whispered

‘I – it’s very kind of you I’m sure’ he stammered as she led him in the direction of the summerhouse ‘I – I don’t know when security will be on their rounds’

‘Don’t worry Liam, we’ve thought of everything.’ Drake assured him ‘Like I said, Bas owes me a favour, and Leo promised to make a diversion. Nobody will be round this sector until dark. I’ll stand guard just in case. Knock yourself out’ Annabelle had closed in now, and the two girls flanked him, one on each arm.

‘Come along your Majesty, we promise you’ll have a lovely time’ she smiled ‘Satisfaction guaranteed’ Liam gave in and allowed himself to be led, his groin throbbing. Something was different – the summerhouse looked in better repair, and there was a padlock on the door. Lisa winked at him, produced a key from her cleavage, and ceremoniously undid the padlock and opened the door.

As he stepped over the threshold he gasped. Instead of a bare room, it had been transformed. There was an unfolded futon and rugs on the floor, and   
Annabelle went over to the window to pull down a rough blind that he hadn’t seen before. She went around all the windows, drawing down the blinds so the light softened. Fairy lights twinkled, adorning the window frames and the room smelled of lavender and roses.

‘Leo helped us make it more comfortable for you, your Highness’ simpered Lisa. ‘We know you’re accustomed to the finer things in life’ Liam was speechless. Some of his previous fumblings and assignations had been in less luxurious places, but this got somewhat closer to his idea of how it should be when he lost his virginity. He wasn’t inexperienced – he knew how to satisfy his partner with his fingers or tongue, and he had received many hand and blow jobs. But penetration was out of the question, not only because of the risk of pregnancy or STDs - the age of consent in Cordonia was eighteen, and he hated breaking rules. Breaking a rule set a bad example for others, and he may not be destined to be King, but he wanted to make up for his brother’s many transgressions.

He was horribly envious of Drake, who had lost his virginity long ago and liked to share his exploits in lurid detail. Thanks to his descriptions and advice, he already had some skill in pleasing women, backed up by the fact that his friend had several times smuggled girls in who wanted a Royal assignation.   
Nonetheless, he was a virgin. His attention snapped back to the present as Annabelle approached him.

‘Do you like what you see, your Highness?’ He swallowed hard. He had to get a grip, stop acting like the virgin he was and take control – but there were two of them… His Royal training kicked in.

‘Ladies, you are too kind’ he smiled, bowing ‘I’m a lucky man. Perhaps I could help you to disrobe’ and he could hear Drake’s voice in his head saying 'no need to be so formal you dork, act natural'.

‘Don’t be silly your highness, this is our treat’ purred Lisa. Annabelle started to unbutton his shirt. ‘You don’t need to do anything, we’ll do all the work. Just lie back and enjoy’ Lisa stood behind him and pulled his shirt off while Anabelle knelt in front of him, keeping eye contact until she got to waist height, when she transferred her attention to his belt and trouser waistband. He wasn’t sure his legs would support him as she made short work of getting him out of his trousers, boxers, socks and shoes. He was as hard as a rock and feared the show was going to be short for the sisters if he didn’t stay in control.

‘Your Majesty, the stories were correct.’ breathed Annabelle ‘You’re - more than average. Appreciably more’ In his head, he started to recite the names of the duchies of Cordonia, their noble families and titles, and the current Dukes and Duchesses for distraction. The sisters led him to the futon and helped him sit. Lisa sat beside him and traced a finger along his neck while Anabelle started to peel her clothes off in front of him.

Ramsford, Valtoria, Lythikos…

When she was naked, the sisters changed places and Lisa stripped while Annabelle sat behind him, massaging his shoulders. In the dim light, little specks of light from the fairy lights shone on Lisa’s pale bare skin.

Bertrand, Beaumont, Lady Fontwell, Lady Olivia Nevrakis – wait – no!

Anabelle gently pulled him down to lie flat, Lisa coming toward the bed, crawling toward him. A terrible thought filled his mind, and he tried to sit up.

‘Wait!’ he said ‘Ladies, I have protection – in my trouser pocket…’ Annabelle laughed

‘So do we your Highness, don’t worry, we don’t want to be slowed down by an inconvenience like pregnancy. We’re both on contraceptives, but just to reassure you…’ she waved a foil packet in front of him. ‘Better safe than sorry’ Liam breathed a sigh of relief and lay down as Lisa straddled him. Annabelle gave her the packet and she ripped it open.

Liam’s mind went into overdrive – he was moments away from losing his virginity. He groaned in ecstasy as Lisa rolled the condom over his length. She hitched up the bed, straddling him and slowly lowering herself, guiding him inside. It felt glorious, warm and inviting despite the barrier of the condom. He closed his eyes, fearing the sight of her soft breasts would push him over the edge. He didn’t want it to be over quickly, he wanted to savour it. He put his hands on her hips and held her still, controlling his breath, slowing it down. He was not completely inside her just yet, and he had the feeling she was holding back.

‘Oh my, Liam. You’re more than I’m used to’ she breathed, and he summoned up as much control as he could. She eased a little lower onto him. She felt tight, and he suddenly felt concerned for her. He opened his eyes to look up at her.

‘I – I’m not hurting you, am I?’ he asked gently. She smiled softly

‘It’s all right, I just need to adjust’ she replied, and they held still for a moment. Annabelle waited quietly by his side, sensing the intimate moment between the two and biding her time. Liam looked up at Lisa and reached to touch her cheek.

‘We can stop if it’s too much…’ he said softly, not sure that he meant it but not wanting to hurt her, but she shook her head

‘Really, it’s fine. Let’s go slowly’ she whispered and lowered herself a little more ‘You’re quite wide’ she explained, and he felt her groin at last against his. She pressed her pubic bone down against him, and then rose slightly. Again she eased down and set up a slow but shallow rhythm. Liam felt as if he was going to burst but held back. Her movements quickened a little and he lay still, fearful of hurting her. Her rhythm started to grow erratic, and her head rolled back, a guttural noise escaping her mouth. He couldn’t help but move his hips and pushed up against her.

She gasped and started to moan. He knew she was close, so he let himself go, bursting into her but for the condom, an unearthly groan leaving his throat as he came hard, gripping her hips and holding her against him, pressing her clitoris down onto him as he bucked and shuddered with the intensity of their shared orgasm. They rode it out until she collapsed onto his chest, her hair damp with sweat. His heart hammered as she rolled off him, panting. Annabelle took charge, carefully drawing off the condom and leaning over to gently clean him with a tissue, which would have made him hard again if she had just waited a few more minutes.

When he felt as if his legs would support him Liam started to get up, but Anabelle put her hand on his shoulder.

‘We’re not finished with you yet, your majesty’, she purred ‘It’s my turn next’  
‘Of course, I was just getting another condom’ bluffed Liam, and fumbled for his trousers. He was sure he wouldn’t be trying to run for the door if he had just had the one sister on hand. There was no escape, fail to please both sisters and it would be Court gossip within hours. He retrieved a condom and went back to the bed. This might take him some time, but he never shirked a job.

‘My lady Annabelle’ he smiled

‘Your highness, may I give you some advice?’ she said. He was a little taken aback, so just smiled politely and nodded. She continued ‘As Lisa just discovered, you are rather – girthy. Some girls would find you a difficult fit – but not all. Just as men are different lengths, widths and shapes, some women are petite, and some are – larger.’ He raised his eyebrows.

‘Do go on’

‘Well, your Majesty, you can’t always tell until you’re errmm – committed shall we say. I would advise you always to take your time – use plenty of foreplay to make sure your partner is relaxed. The more relaxed a girl is, the easier it is to stretch and accommodate someone of above average size.’ Again Liam smiled

‘That’s very helpful, Lady Annabelle. I’m pleased to tell you that I always make sure my partner is satisfied, and I may not have much experience with –   
the full process, but I am told I’m skilled in foreplay. I hope that was not due to flattery. If you would be kind enough to put me to the test, perhaps you   
would give me your honest opinion’ He saw her pupils dilate, and he took a deep breath…


	11. Summer of Love - Debriefing and the Sisters return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laim tells Drake about his experience, and the sisters come back for more

‘Well you certainly took your time’ said Drake as Liam emerged from the summerhouse with a spring in his step. ‘I hope you took full advantage of your opportunity.’ The sisters had not come out yet.

‘A gentleman never tells’ smiled Liam ‘And a Prince never brags’ Drake frowned

‘Not fair Liam, I always tell you what I get up to’

‘And I’m grateful for that, but my lips are sealed’ Drake sighed

‘You could nod if I ask you questions’ he said ‘and they might not be so scrupulous about kiss and tell’

‘I think you’ll find no specifics will be revealed, but my reputation may receive a boost.’

‘You are so going to spill, man. A couple of beers and you’ll tell me everything.’ Drake grinned

‘You’re not going to let me off, are you? Anyway, you have a job to do – you have to smuggle them back out – and they want to come back again’

‘High five Liam! They almost never ask for a do -over – so to speak’

‘Well, I’d better get back to the palace, Father will be expecting me for dinner, and Leo, Maxwell and Tariq will be there too. I’m glad I’m not Crown Prince, he’d be throwing a banquet and inviting anyone who’s anyone.’

‘Yeah well, that’s a small mercy. However will you cope just getting a Jag for your birthday – what a let-down!’

‘We can go out for a drive tomorrow, I promise. Join us for a couple of beers after dinner?’

‘Sure thing Liam. Happy Birthday, man. Welcome to the club’ He clapped Liam on the back and walked off toward the summer house.

 

Later the four friends sat around a fire, swigging beer by the neck. Maxwell was insistent.

‘C’mon Liam, tell us the gory details’

‘I will not, it’s private’

‘Safe to say he’s not a virgin any more’ grinned Drake ‘The girls wouldn’t tell, but they’ll be back for more’ Liam groaned.

‘It was an amazing experience, but I don’t think I could cope with both of them again. My legs are still a bit shaky’ he said, taking a swig from his bottle.

‘Man, you can’t let them down’ protested Tariq ‘I only got the one go with the older one, and she was dynamite. She only went with me to get to you.’

‘Nobody ever asks me’ Maxwell complained. Drake slapped his hand on the younger man’s knee.

‘You’re too young pipsqueak - wait until you’re older, then you’ll be fighting them off. You’re not even shaving yet’ he assured him. Maxwell huffed.

‘Age never seemed to be a problem for you, Drake’

‘What can I say – some noble ladies like to be defiled by a commoner’ he grinned ‘and working in the stables helped tons. All that space in the hayloft is perfect for a little privacy’

‘Well, it’s past my bedtime’ sighed Maxwell ‘If I don’t get back soon Bertrand will ground me for a week’

‘I’ll be off too if Liam isn’t going to tell’ said Tariq ‘I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to last the distance at the Club tomorrow’ he winked at Liam ‘Now there’s a place to meet willing ladies’

‘Sadly Bastien wouldn’t be free to make sure I’m safe’ said Liam dejectedly ‘Leo’s giving him the runaround and I can only get away with so much. Trips out will not be possible for a while’

‘Well, I’m off now. Don’t total that jag – give us a ride sometime, huh Liam?’ said Maxwell. Liam nodded and promised, and the two young men left Liam and Drake alone by the fire. They sat in companionable silence until Drake spoke.

‘It’s just you and me now, Liam. I won’t breathe a word to a soul if you want to tell me anything’

‘I know what you’re trying to do’ said Liam ‘And I know how stubborn you are, so I’ll share a little.’ Drake shifted and handed Liam another bottle of beer.

‘They were pretty full on’ started Liam ‘I knew I wasn’t going to get out until they were both satisfied’ Drake grinned

‘Why would you want to get out?’

‘Seriously? I didn’t think I’d get out alive, it was terrifying’ protested Liam ‘Well, maybe I’m exaggerating, but it took me a while to relax and enjoy it.’

‘So how many times…? Drake prompted

‘I came twice – both girls too’

‘Way to go! Any more details?’

‘Well you can imagine I was first to pop, but only just. I managed to hold off until Lisa came’

‘That was your cherry gone I take it?’

‘It certainly was. After that Annabelle told me I was – now you promise on your life not to breathe a word, Drake’

‘Cross my heart’

‘Okay, she told me I was – girthy, and I might have problems with some girls if I didn’t take it slow. So I had to prove I knew how to treat a girl, using the   
skills you so kindly told me about’

‘Oho, a bit of fingering and oral?’

‘Yup. I got to go properly with Annabelle after that’ He sighed ‘Honestly Drake, I was all but done after. It took a lot of stamina, and I’m not sure I could do it again’

‘Sure you can. Don’t worry, I can stall them for a few days, give you time to get your strength back’

‘Much appreciated. Have you – enjoyed them at all?’  
‘Not all the way, Annabelle gave me a blow job as a bribe to get to you’ He leaned forward, clinking his bottle with Liam’s ‘One last detail then I promise   
not to ask any more’ Liam took another swig of beer.

‘What is it?’

‘Positions – when you had each of them, what position?’

‘You really want to know?’

‘Wouldn’t ask otherwise’

‘Okay. Cowboy with Lisa, missionary with Annabelle.’

‘Not bad going for your first time. Let me give you a tip – get them both on you at the same time, you’ll have a blast, and maybe it will save your strength’

‘Both at once? How?’ Drake laughed at his friend’s innocence.

‘You know there’s this thing called porn don’t you?’

‘I live in a palace Drake, I can’t access stuff like that, there’d be a scandal’

‘I live here too you know, and I see plenty. Not that it’s all practical mind, if you believe what you see you’d never even try with a real woman’

‘All the same, I can’t risk something like that.’

‘Leo watches’ Drake pointed out

‘Leo’s – well, Leo is Leo’

‘You’re so noble Liam’ laughed Drake ‘you should be King, not that horndog. Come up to my room sometime and I‘ll show you stuff on my laptop that will make you hard for a week’

‘Watching porn with you would just be – weird’ replied Liam, draining his beer. ‘I’d better go get some sleep, I’m bushed’

‘Okay, but one last shot. Get one going cowboy and one on your face’

‘On my face? That’s a thing?’

‘C’mon man, think oral’

‘I think I can let my imagination guide me’ replied Liam ‘But thanks for the advice. Stall them if they get in touch – but I’ll give it another go. Thanks Drake, that was a truly great birthday present. I was beginning to think Father would have to hire me a high class escort or take me on a trip to Paris. I think what you did was just about perfect. I owe you’

‘I only channelled what was already there. They aren’t the only ones who’d like to get to you.’

‘On balance I think the fewer the better – less chance of scandal or blackmail’

‘You’re paranoid, Liam’

‘Sadly I have to be, you of all people should know that’ said Liam with real pain in his eyes. Drake hung his head

‘Sorry Liam, we’ve both lost people dear to us. I forget sometimes. Sleep well my friend’

‘You too Drake’

 

It was almost a week later that the sisters came to call again. Liam emerged from the summerhouse looking a little the worse for wear. Drake had to laugh at the sight of his friend, normally so well turned out and well-groomed looking tousled and flushed.

‘I swear Drake, those two will be the death of me’ he gasped ‘They’re insatiable! I did what you said, tried going for both of them at once, but they went wild.’

‘I could hear you were all having a lot of fun’ he grinned

‘Oh god, were we loud?’

‘Uh huh. It’s a good job the Guard are still running around after Leo. Are they keen for a rematch?’

‘Yes. Actually…’ Liam went even redder

‘Actually what? Spill, man’

‘They suggested you might like to join us next time’ Drake gaped at his friend

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. I don’t know if I’m not measuring up, or if they’re just – kinky.’ Drake blew his breath out, puffing his cheeks.

‘Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. How do you feel about it?’ He asked. Liam looked troubled.

‘I have mixed feelings. On the one hand, I could do with the help. On the other – we’ll see each other in action. I don’t know if I could handle that.’ Drake sucked his breath in sharply

‘Good point. I hope they don’t expect any man on man action – that’s totally out’

‘Agreed. Let’s think this out’

‘We could ease into it – take one each and keep ourselves to ourselves, see where it takes us’

‘That’s a plan. Or I could say no thank you and drop it’ said Liam, losing a little of his colour.

‘You can’t, this is too good to be true. A foursome? You – we - might never get the chance again’

‘True. Anyway, we can stall for time, think it over. If you like you could go and see them right now, they might still be up for it’

‘I think I’ll pass. If they smell of your cologne I might freak.’

Drake lay restless in bed, pondering the sisters’ offer. To be truthful, it really appealed to him - except he didn’t want things to get weird with Liam. Would it harm their friendship? When his father had died in the line of duty and his mother had left Savanah and him to go back to America, it had been Liam who had stood up for him, made sure he and his sister had a roof over their heads. It was sometimes tough being a commoner living in the Palace, but again Liam always defended him. Not that he cared what any stuffy nobles thought about him, he was confident in his own skin – most of the time.   
He’d be going off to University soon and who knows where he would go on to after that. Savannah was secure enough at court, and Liam would be fine without him, he was sure. Leo would eventually be King and Liam would marry some foreign Princess or one of the ladies at court.

On balance, he reckoned that if it went weird, well, he wouldn’t be around much longer anyway. He might as well take advantage of Liam’s influence while he could. He wasn’t sure how his love life would hold out once he had left Cordonia, so what the heck. He had little to lose. He rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters have fun with both Liam and Drake

A week later, the two friends waited in the summer house. Liam fiddled nervously with his tie.

‘Seriously Liam – shirt and tie? It’s not like you’ll be wearing them for long’

‘I’m sorry Drake, I always have to be well turned out. You never know when the paparazzi might strike’ Drake guffawed. He wore a t-shirt with denim shirt over it with his jeans – it was comfortable, it was clean, and he didn’t see any reason to wear anything fancier – except for a spritz of cologne as it was a special occasion. Liam’s cologne probably cost ten times what his did, but Drake didn’t have any trouble with attracting women.

‘If any photographers turn up now, we’re screwed anyway’ he pointed out. ‘So, let’s go over the plan. What did Leo say? If we get freaked out with the other one being here, no eye contact and concentrate on the girls.’

‘Try and take one girl each to start with and take it from there. And don’t freak out at seeing each other’s – equipment’

‘You can say ‘cock’ Liam, it may be a dirty word but it’s descriptive. I’m not surprised you stayed a virgin for so long’ In reality the friends had seen each other naked on a few occasions while changing for sports or for sparring practice with Bastien. The previous night they had visited the palace jacuzzi to ease themselves into the experience.

‘Yes, but we’ve never seen each other – aroused. I never asked, are you a ‘shower’ or a ‘grower’ Drake?’ Drake raised his eyebrows

‘You’ve been doing some research, Liam’ he said with surprise. ‘I’ve never had any complaints, I’m told I’m above average. For God’s sake don’t look up size on the porn sites, you’ll never want to show yourself to a girl again’

‘Do you have a preference as to which girl you go with first?’ asked the Prince

‘They’re both hot, I don’t really mind, but we should probably make a decision, or they’ll take control’

‘Oh they’ll do that anyway’ assured Liam ‘I suppose as Lisa was my first, she’ll be my pick – and Annabelle is pretty hot stuff out of the two of them, so I can leave her to the sexpert’

‘I’m not so experienced, you know’ admitted Drake ‘This is my first time in a – well a more than one on one.’

‘But you were telling me what to do with two!’ protested Liam

‘All thanks to the internet – and your brother confirmed it’ The sound of female voices outside made Drake straighten up ‘Look lively, here they are’ The girls entered, and Drake watched incredulously as Liam made a deep bow. He could be such a dork – a royal dork, that is.

‘Welcome back ladies. I trust you are both well’ There was method in his madness though as at the same time he zoned in on Lisa, taking her hand and kissing it. Drake froze for a moment and Annabelle presented her hand to Drake. He swiftly took it, though not swiftly enough to elicit a look of impatience from the older sister. He cleared his throat

‘I’m errm – glad you could make it, Lady de Montford’ he intoned. She smiled archly at him

‘No need to be so formal Drake, after all you may live in the Palace, but you don’t have noble blood’ Drake gritted his teeth at the mild insult, but it only made him determined to have her screaming his name in a short space of time. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her toward him, taking her into his arms roughly. In his experience, noble ladies liked his rough edges and didn’t mind a little manhandling.

‘Nonetheless, you invited me here, so I can be as informal as you like’ he growled, and her pupils dilated.

‘Well what are you waiting for, show me what you’ve got’ she purred. Drake blocked out his friend as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, keeping eye contact with Anabelle all the time. He got hold of the hem on his t shirt and drew it up over his head to discard it, then pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

Liam was transfixed at Drake’s boldness for a moment then drew Lisa aside, making a show of taking his shirt and tie off so her eyes went from Drake to him. She advanced on him, and he switched his attention to undressing her. He was unsure whether to turn away from what was happening at the other side of the room or face it so that Lisa could see only him. Everything seemed to be moving fast on Drake’s side, and they were noisy. The situation was becoming competitive, but he knew he couldn’t rush things with Lisa. She seemed to sense this, and smiled at him

‘Belle always was the wild one’ she whispered. ‘Just ignore them and we can do what we want’ Liam’s heart did a little jump, and he kissed her tenderly. He drew away to take off his trousers and boxer shorts, and followed her to the bed, where she lay invitingly on her back, holding her hand out for him to follow her. In one smooth movement he knelt on the bed, lying next to her.

A quick glance told him Drake had Lady Annabelle pinned up against the wall, her skirt hitched up. They hadn’t even got as far as undressing and were oblivious to anything else. The sound of their lovemaking was not just distracting – it was downright stimulating, and Liam had to think of other things to keep himself from rutting like an animal.

He looked down at Lisa to find that she was not unaffected by the noises, and she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. It was all happening much faster than before, and he made a supreme effort to stay in control of himself, even if he couldn’t calm Lisa down and stop her from clawing at his back, pulling him roughly to her. Any illusion of gentleness or going slow was gone, and he fumbled at the bedside for a condom. Lisa was in a hurry to get it on. On the other side of the room Annabelle had her legs wrapped around Drake’s waist, his trousers we around his ankles and they were getting noisily close. Liam eased inside Lisa, finding she was more than ready for him, and started a steady stroke. She held onto his hips and guided him to the perfect rhythm. She was soon bucking and groaning, and he had no trouble joining her in his own climax.  
He withdrew and carefully disposed of the condom, looking over to the other two. Somehow, he had missed the noise of their climax in the heat of his own. Annabelle was leaning against the wall breathing hard, and Drake was stepping out of his trousers and drawing off the condom. The sound of laboured breathing filled the room. Lisa rolled over to her side and beckoned Drake across. Annabelle stripped off her dress and advanced on Liam…

 

The two young men sat on Drake’s bed later that night in his modest room that housed his few belongings tucked away in a remote wing of the palace.

‘Do you think it’s possible to die from sexual exhaustion?’ asked Liam

‘Well if it is, what a way to go’ replied Drake.

‘Don’t get me wrong, this is all incredible, but I’m seriously wondering if I can take another session’

‘That’s what you said last time, and you were pretty much crushing it this afternoon, before they got the blindfold out’

‘I was trying to keep up with you Drake, you’re an animal! I don’t think I ever need to watch any porn after witnessing your performance’

‘You were supposed to concentrate on your girl, not watch me’

‘It was pretty much impossible to ignore you, and it wasn’t seeing you that was the problem. Earplugs would have been a good idea.’

‘It’s all part of the performance’ The two young men fell silent for a while lost in their own thoughts

‘You don’t regret it all do you, Liam? I meant it all as a favour, I never thought they would go this far’

‘it’s all good my friend. If I survive it, one day I’ll look back on it and laugh’

 

Drake lay awake that night, trying to focus on the afternoon instead of the thought that everything was soon going to change. The sisters had slaked their lusts quickly, and for a few moments he wondered how they could possibly expect Liam and himself to recover for another round. However, they had sprung a surprise. Lisa had briefly wrapped a sheet around herself and opened the door to the outside, dragging in a large coolbox. They had prepared a picnic of sorts – oysters and strawberries and chocolate, champagne and truffles. Drake felt a little self-conscious at the idea of eating naked, and Liam looked a little out of his comfort zone too.

Anabelle produced two blindfolds and made to put them over both Liam and Drake’s eyes, but Drake stopped her.

‘If you’re blindfolding Liam, you’re not blindfolding me’ he said, and she looked puzzled. He inclined his head ‘Security you know – I trust you both, but I just can’t allow it, it’s too dangerous’ Anabelle pouted.

‘Very well, you can take it in turns’ They set Liam on the bed propped to half sitting with pillows and blindfolded him. Drake hoped they weren’t going to do anything too graphic as the thought of seeing his longtime friend aroused was a little freaky.

Anabelle sat straddling Liam’s thighs and from where Drake was standing, thankfully that obscured the view of the Prince’s groin. She started to feed strawberries to him, and Liam smiled. Drake watched as the older sister got an ice cube from the ice box and trailed it across Liam’s chest, lingering over his nipples, and he heard the Prince’s breath catch. Lisa was close by Drake, and she whispered in his ear.

‘It’s a pity you don’t want to play just yet. We could make up our own game’ He shook his head

‘Nothing doing’ he insisted, though it killed him to turn her down. Her soft voice in his ear had not only sent shivers down his spine, but revitalised his ardour, his cock deciding it wanted to play again.

‘How about you keep watching, and I’ll take care of things?’ she purred ‘You can tell me to stop any time – if you can’ She knelt in front of him and started to caress his hardening member. He growled with frustration – he couldn’t take his eyes off what was going on on the bed and focused on Annabelle as she teased and fed Liam. Lisa was cupping his balls now, and his legs started to tremble. He leant back against the wall of the summerhouse.

He couldn’t get it out of his mind that this could all be a distraction for some sort of ambush – paparazzi or an assassination attempt, but that was crazy – Bastein knew what was going on and hopefully had the Palace grounds in lockdown after letting the sisters in. He should have made sure someone was on guard to specifically watch the summer house, just as he had the last two times the sisters had visited. His attention was taken back to his groin, feeling Lisa’s soft hands stroking his length, and felt himself ready for action, his cock hardening by the second.

‘Oh I like him’ Lisa murmured ‘You’re not as thick as his highness, but you’re nice and long’ Drake groaned and reached down to tangle his fingers in Lisa’s hair so that he had some control over the situation. He felt her tongue, hot and wet, trailing up his length, her breath hot on his bare skin, then cool on the places her saliva had coated.

He had to take his attention back to the bed as the sounds coming from there had changed. He could hear Liam groaning too and saw that Anabelle was straddling Liam. She still had the piece of ice in her fingers, and he saw her reach behind herself to stroke it over the Prince’s testicles, eliciting a sharp sound of surprise and a jerk of movement. She laughed throatily and took a strawberry between her teeth, bending to offer the free end to Liam’s lips. As he ate the strawberry their lips met messily, and she licked the juice from his mouth then locked her lips over his.

Dear God, thought Drake, I’m effectively watching porn whilst getting a blow job – except that’s Liam getting fucked silly by Annabelle. By now Lisa had applied her lips to the tip of his cock, and was greedily working her way down, taking more and more of him into her mouth. Annabelle was just sitting on Liam’s lap, feeding him oysters now. Lisa cleared her throat  
‘Mr Walker’s ready for action’ she announced ‘How about his Majesty?’ hold on thought Drake what am I, a piece of meat?

 

‘Oh he’s good and ready’ giggled Annabelle ‘What shall we do next?’


	13. Abdication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at when Leo abdicated the throne, throwing Liam into the role of Crown Prince

‘I had to tell you first little bro, as it will hit you hardest. I’ve met the most incredible girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I was never cut out for this life and I think you knew it all along. Brad, little Bro, I’m abdicating. You’ll be King when Father steps down’

Liam’s life had stalled at that instant. He was stunned, devastated – lost. He wished he could talk to Drake, but he was thousands of miles away at College in Texas. He loved his country and had planned all along to serve his people in some way or other, but to suddenly have such a burden dropped on him was crushing

Constantine was stoic as always, putting on a brave face for the people. In private he ranted about Leo’s irresponsibility. Madeleine, Leo’s intended bride was stony faced. She had never been emotional, known to all as the Ice Queen, cold and calculating. Free-spirited Leo would have been miserable with her. Liam wondered if his father would insist on him marrying her instead, and the thought made his blood run cold.

Beyond the task of learning all the protocol and diplomacy needed to be King – he had sat in on all the meetings along with Leo but never dreamed he would have to implement it – was the matter of the Royal Succession. Constantine was getting older and Brad needed to think of finding a Queen-to-be worthy of Cordonia and capable of bearing a son. He had never expected to be allowed to marry exactly who he wanted but being second in line might have allowed him some extra element of choice. Ordinary people married for love – he would marry out of duty. He might be allowed a mistress, at least the laws of Cordonia allowed for some leeway there, but he did not relish the thought. None of the ladies of the court inspired him over much though many of them were pleasant. A life of service to his country stretched ahead into the future.

The De Montford sisters had bid Drake and himself goodbye when summer had ended, revealing that they were to be married themselves within months, to two brothers from another duchy. The two friends had been their last glorious fling, and he would carry the memory and experiences they had given him for the rest of his life. The summerhouse was now bare, stripped of the furnishings the girls had put there for their assignations.

He had not been chaste since – word of his performance spread so he had managed to sneak out to meet one or two girls, and Bastien had been surprisingly accommodating in letting some into the palace. None of them compared to the sisters and he did not engage emotionally with anyone although he was kind and courteous to them. He found he had a penchant for having sex in risky places where he might be discovered – no time for sweet nothings when a security guard or nobleman might walk past the grove of trees or out on a balcony. Emotional engagement would lead to affection, affection would lead to attachment, and that would complicate matters when he had to choose a bride – and that had become even more vital since the abdication. Sex for him had become a need to slake an appetite, like eating when he was hungry.

Drake had gone to college and only returned briefly for Christmas and a few weeks in the summer. They were still firm friends and spoke every month or so on the phone, but they were not as close as they had been. Drake was studying vetinerarian medicine, hoping to specialise in equestrian medicine and who knows where in the world he might end up practising. He was in his second year of study when Leo made his shock announcement in January. Brad missed his friend’s down to earth attitude, scepticism and mockery of the court nobles around him, and his take on the new situation was sorely missed. Talking on the phone did not cut it for Brad.

He grew listless. The world just didn’t seem to have any colour in it, and food tasted like cardboard. He let his grooming regime go, and when Maxwell tried to cheer him up, he just smiled, but inside felt nothing. The endless meetings he now had to attend were meaningless. He was just cruising through life on autopilot. He didn’t realise he was sinking deeper and deeper into a black depression.

 

Maxwell Beaumont sat looking at his phone, his finger hovering over Leo’s number. He didn’t know where he was or what he was doing but he had to get in touch with him. He’d already thought of texting Drake, but he was thousands of miles away – the chance was Leo was a lot closer, somewhere in Europe hopefully. He composed a message and sat looking at it for a while before he hit send

Max Hey man, need to talk to you. Urgent. Code red

He sat and waited, but no response came. He sighed heavily and made his way to bed, leaving his phone on the side table. At 2 am it pinged with a message, and he sat up blearily to read it

Leo What’s up, Maxxy?

He tapped away

M Worried about Liam

L Yeah, sorry about the abdication thing. He’ll make a great King

M He’s taken it bad. He’s hardly eating

L Sorry to hear

M Barely comes out of his room

L Sounds bad

M We have to do something

L Can’t you talk to him

M IDK what to say

L Sorry for the mess. Had to get out

M He needs someone to talk to

L Don’t think I’d do the trick

M Dammit Leo how could you. He’s in pieces

There was an agonising pause before the next text, and just when Max though that was it, his answer came.

L I have an idea

M Oh yeah?

L We need Drake

M He’s in Texas!

L I’m in the States. Leave it with me 

Drake had read the press reports in disbelief. He had called Liam and he had not answered first time. On the third attempt he got through. Brad sounded tired and non-committal. All the life had gone out of his voice, and he couldn’t get anything out of him about his real feelings. He had banged his fist on the desk after with frustration. He was furious with Leo and desperately wanted to go back, but he couldn’t just up and leave. He called Constantine and asked for a plane to take him back at Spring Break, but he had refused.

‘My son has advisers to help him, your input is not necessary’ he had said. Pompous old fool, he thought. He never was particularly fatherly, always more concerned about State matters than his family’s well-being.

He sat at his desk in his dorm trying to cram for an exam, wearing earphones to help him concentrate. His room overlooked the sports field, and he became aware of a commotion outside. There was a vibration in the air that got stronger and eventually made his chest resonate with the thump thump thump of helicopter blades. He wondered if one of the college footballers had been injured and the air ambulance had been called in. He took his earphones out and took a look; it was a private helicopter landing on the football field, and campus security were making their way out to it as the rotors slowed.

He squinted as he saw two men get out – two very familiar figures. After a moment of disbelief he rushed to cram all his clothes into a bag and looked out again. A dark haired man stood talking to security and the other ran toward his building. He grabbed his bag and went to meet him, almost hitting him with the door as he entered the building.

‘Drake, we need you to come back. Liam’s in a bad way’ said Leo. Drake nodded and in seconds he was airborne, the helicopter flying himself, Leo and Bastien to the airport.

It was a long flight from Texas to Cordonia, and he had slept some of the way, but not before having a heated exchange with Leo. The noise in the helicopter had not allowed for conversation and after that it was somewhat complicated getting access to the private jet, so he waited until they were airborne. He didn’t trust himself not to punch the ex Crown Prince, so was glad of the air turbulence that necessitated the wearing of lap belts. Bastien would probably step in if things got bad.

‘What the fuck Leo – how could you do this? How could you drop something like that on Liam?’ Leo had the grace to look ashamed.

‘I really didn’t think he’d take it so bad. I’d dropped enough hints. You know what a terrible King I’d have made. Liam is perfect for it’

‘Yes, he is, but that’s not the point. He looked up to you Leo, you’re his idol. He was ready to serve Cordonia, but the difference between serving and being responsible for every policy, every treaty and trade agreement, every damn noble and citizen is an entirely different thing’

‘I truly am sorry. All I can say is, when you fall in love, you’ll know how I feel. I want to spend every waking moment with Katya’

‘Where is she then? You’re awake, and she’s not here. What is she, some sort of Sleeping Beauty who’s slumbering away the time you’re absent?’ Leo flushed and looked angry – something Drake had never seen in all his years of living at the Palace.

‘Careful what you say Drake, my man. I’m here to fetch you thousands of miles to help my little bro. I don’t think my support and advice would cut it right now, as I’m the cause of it all. We need that Walker magic’ Drake wanted so hard to punch Leo’s smug face it hurt. Except he wasn’t smug, he was a likeable guy just like Brad, and it was hard to imagine he was capable of intentionally hurting anyone, much less his own younger brother. But that had apparently been short circuited by some girl, someone who wasn’t good enough to be Queen and who had tempted him to give everything up. He wondered how the brothers could possibly be so different from their father. Perhaps the strain of ruling did things to a man. He feared for Brad’s likeable nature.

He told himself love was for the weak. He had never felt a jot of affection for the noble ladies who treated him like a piece of meat. He had a few encounters with girls at College, but even though they weren’t noble or entitled, again he always felt like an object to be used and thrown away. He still felt attracted to them, but in his experience none of them took the trouble to find out about the real him. He was just someone to while away the time before looking for some poor sap to pay the bills and have babies with. He was always extra careful to take precautions just in case any of them were trying to trap him into domestication.

He had turned away from Leo in disgust and slept away the rest of the journey. It was Bastien who awoke him as they approached the runway. Leo stayed in the jet, and Drake did not ask where he was going. All the way to the palace he tried to imagine how Liam must be feeling. Bastien said he was barely eating and had not left his room for days. He stopped for nothing once he got to the Palace and went straight to his friend’s suite. He was starving and before he went in, he asked Bastien to arrange for food to be sent along as soon as possible.

The door to Liam’s suite was unlocked. Apparently, he was in his bedroom, so Drake knocked there and spoke in a clear tone.

‘Liam – it’s me, Drake. Let me in’ For a moment there was silence, then he heard shuffling and the door lock clicked. Nothing else happened, and he opened the door. The room was in disarray, clothes strewn across the floor, the bed unmade. Brad was normally tidy to the point of obsession, so this was a bad sign. Brad was walking away from the door, toward the window. Drake stepped in and followed him. The Prince barely seemed to notice him and gazed out over the garden.

‘I wonder, would she like the way the maze has turned out?’ he said softly. Drake knew he was talking about his mother, who had left designs for the garden before her untimely death. Liam’s first floor room overlooked that part of the garden. He said he’d asked for that suite, so he could feel closer to her. He turned to Drake ‘What do you think?’

‘I don’t know Liam, I never met her’ he said with regret. He and his family had only moved into the Palace after Brad’s mother’s death, when he was very young, and Savannah was barely walking. He was shocked at his appearance – he had not shaved for days, and Drake had never seen him unshaven. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his skin looked sallow. He wore his pyjamas and dressing gown, and although they did not hang off him, his usual upright posture was gone. His clothes did not look fresh and clean either, and normally Liam only wore immaculately laundered and pressed garments. It was pretty obvious that he had not showered for a while either.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. Now was not the time to mince words.

‘Liam, you look like shit’ The young Prince – now Crown Prince, Drake reminded himself, hung his head dejectedly

‘How am I going to do it, Drake? I never thought I’d be King’

‘Liam, you may not have expected it, but you were born for it’ Drake said. Liam drew in a long breath, looking up at nothing in particular, his chin thrust forward, his shoulders slumped. Drake continued ‘You know Leo would have made a lousy King. He’s a free spirit, and he never really grasped the finer points of politics, though he was a good diplomat, I’ll give him that’

‘He didn’t give me any time. He just told me and that was it.’

‘It was shitty what Leo did, and he didn’t think that through. He genuinely thought you were the better man, and he’s right. Cordonia needs you, and you need to get a grip. How long is it since you had a shave?’ Brad looked puzzled

‘I – I don’t know’ he said, running his hand over his chin. Drake heard the door to the Prince’s suite open and close, and the sound of a trolley being brought along the corridor. Drake went to Brad and gently put his hand on his shoulder, pressing him forward to guide him to his feet. Liam responded almost automatically, his eyes blank.

‘Well your Highness, I have had a long flight and I’m starving. I ordered breakfast in your study. Go freshen up and see me there’

Drake went through to the study, hoping Liam would respond to his prompts. He devoured bacon and eggs and buttered toast. He drank an entire pot of coffee and ordered more by popping his head out into the corridor outside the suite. Liam had emerged from the bathroom, still unshaven but looking as if he had washed his face and had a clean dressing gown on. Drake gave him a firm pat on the back and guided him to the study.

Liam sat heavily on a chair in front of the table laid out with the remains of Drake’s breakfast. When he didn’t respond any further than staring at it, Drake poured him some orange juice and buttered some toast. He handed the glass to him, and again he looked at it. Drake took a glass too and clinked it with the Prince.

‘Bottoms up’ he intoned solemnly, and at last the corners of his mouth twitched, and he took a sip as Drake did. He choked, and Drake got up to pat him on the back.

‘Better start with water then’ he said and poured a glass ‘Just sip’ He did as he was told, his gaze starting to focus on the food in front of him. ‘See anything that takes your fancy?’ asked Drake.

‘Boiled egg and soldiers’ said Liam absently, and Drake texted Bastien to get the ball rolling.

‘You can have toast while we’re waiting’ suggested Drake. ‘Don’t make me do the airplane thing’ Again the corners of his mouth twitched, this time creating the ghost of a smile. He picked up a triangle, took a bite and started to chew. He swallowed after a while and then spoke.

‘Mother used to cut the toast into triangles and set it out like a Christmas Tree’ he said, a soft expression crossing his face ‘She called it Christmas toast, and made it on my birthday too, and called it Birthday toast’

‘I’m glad you have that memory of her’ said Drake. Liam continued eating, a little colour returning to his pale face.

‘Are you on break from College?’ he asked. Drake did not have the heart to tell him he’d dropped everything in the middle of exams.

‘Yes, I thought I’d come over and see how you were doing’

‘That’s good of you. Did father send a jet, or did you have to book on a commercial flight?’ He stared off into the middle distance as he ate, not avoiding eye contact but almost oblivious to the need to look at another human being.

‘I came by jet with Bastien’ Drake didn’t think it was wise to mention Leo again in case he undid all the good that he hoped he had done so far. The boiled egg and pot of coffee arrived. Brad reached for the coffee, but Drake stopped him ‘Easy tiger, get some more in your stomach before you go for the hard stuff.’ He seemed a little steadier and made short work of knocking the top off his egg and looked to be enjoying dipping the ready cut fingers of toast into the yolk. Drake drank more coffee and surveyed the food on the table. He peeled and ate a banana, and Liam eyed the fruit with interest as he cleared his plate.

‘I think that might be enough for you now, my friend' advised Drake. ‘How about you have a bath? I’ll get you some clean clothes too.’ Brad shrugged

‘If you say so’ he said, and Drake went through to the bathroom to draw a bath. Liam followed him after a while and started to strip.

‘Woah Liam, the last time I saw you naked we were with Annabelle and Lisa’ protested Drake. ‘I’ll help if you want, but you’re a grown ass man’ Brad looked indignant

‘I was going to wait until you were gone, Drake’ he said ‘Now get out and let me bathe in private – if you please’ Drake was surprised at Brad’s sudden change in manner, and gave him a mock bow.

‘Your Majesty’ he intoned, and Brad put his hand over his eyes

‘I’m sorry Drake, that was crass. I really appreciate you coming. I don’t know what’s wrong with me’

‘I suspect a lot of it is shock, but it doesn’t matter what’s wrong, what does matter is that you get better. One step at a time Brad - have a bath, shave and put some clean clothes on, and we’ll go get some fresh air.’

The two friends found themselves at the lake next to the summer house in the cool winter air. Liam was clean shaven and dressed in a soft shirt with a fine woollen jumper over it, winter jacket and woollen scarf and pressed trousers. Drake as always wore jeans, t shirt and denim shirt, topped with a bomber jacket zipped up against the cold.

Liam picked up a flat stone and held it in his hand, studying its shape and weight. He smiled at Drake

‘Best of three?’ he asked, but Drake shook his head

‘I never lose a bet with you, and right now you need some positivity in your life’ Liam nodded and gestured toward the summer house.

‘Do you remember…’

‘Oh boy, do I remember’ replied Drake with a grin. ‘Perhaps you need to get laid.’

‘Perhaps. But it’s even riskier for me now. Scandal would not be good for Cordonia, the country needs stability. I daresay father will be putting pressure on me soon to secure the Royal succession’

‘You see now, that’s why you will make a great King, Brad. You didn’t think about your own needs, you thought about your country’ Liam nodded, gazing out over the lake.

‘And where do you see yourself, Drake? I don’t just mean work wise – do you see yourself marrying? Having children? That’s what I want, but I can’t choose just anyone’ Drake rubbed the back of his neck distractedly

‘I never really thought of having a family’ he said ‘I suppose I saw myself taking over Mom’s ranch, but Cordonia’s my real home. I reckon until something better comes along, I’ll hang around, keep you straight’

‘My wing man’ chuckled Liam ‘You can vet all the Court ladies with ambitions of being Queen’


	14. Summer of Love/Unusual Wedding Tie in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake ponders how their unusual arrangement will work once they are all married

Drake looked through his sparse wardrobe, trying to work out what would look good for the Press when they came to interview them all about the dual wedding. After the revelation the night before to Lucy that he and Liam had indulged in both a foursome and a threesome, memories of the time with the DeMontfort sisters filled his head. Memories of doing things you only saw on porn sites, knowing that if he and Liam failed the sisters, they would never hear the end of it, and their reputation would suffer. Memories of Annabelle giving Liam oral while Lisa prompted Drake to go at her sister doggy style. He was thankful that at the time Liam was blindfolded, so at least he was spared the sight before him. It was every teenage boy’s wet dream, but the reality was not so pretty. The sisters had treated Liam as a prize, and himself as a piece of meat.

Whatever had prompted them to tell Lucy all about it? Lucy was a different thing altogether. For the first time ever, he understood what love was. He realised that all his previous experience meant that he was good in bed – very good, in a technical way – but it was all about slaking lust. Only recently he realised he knew how to have sex, but he had no idea how to ‘make love’ to a woman. He had slept with various women at College in the States but had not engaged emotionally. He had a brief fling with Olivia which was heated and passionate almost to the point of abuse but had realised it was leading nowhere. Olivia resented him for pressing her buttons and effectively giving up on her, hence their stormy relationship.  
Lucy had taught him about the small things. About saying things with your eyes, about a light touch, not even on bare skin, but over layers of clothes that seemed innocent to an onlooker which set light to his whole body. Sliding his fingertips over her bare skin with a featherlight touch made her pupils dilate and a soft moan escape her lips. Just her breath lightly grazing his ear made him go weak at the knees and his reason disappear. He put a guiding hand in the small of her back and felt her melt into it, a light touch to the elbow fused them into one person. A glance that lingered resulted in one mind in two bodies; a smile and his universe exploded. All these things came from having a connection – something he had never felt before despite all his assignations and conquests. He didn’t understand what it was or how it worked, but it was very real, and somehow sharing her with Liam felt right. Knowing he felt the same about her, and the idea that she shared similar feelings for Liam did not cause one iota of jealousy. Perhaps that came from the closeness they had as they grew up together.

He and Liam had told Lucy that they had both been intimate with just one of the sisters one day, and the other the next, and bragged that it had qualified them to show her a night of passion she had never dreamt of. He remembered that first time when Lisa turned up alone, and the intensity of the experience dropped to a more human level. The two friends had at last regained control but being young they knew nothing of the ‘little things’ – and to be fair, neither did Lisa. They had taken it in turns to slake her needs, getting over their squeamishness at seeing each other aroused. Liam had sat behind Lisa, pulling her against his body as Drake bent to use his fingers and tongue to take her over the edge. That had relaxed her enough to accommodate Liam’s girth and he was able to take his time as this time Drake held her, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts as Liam stroked in and out, taking both of them to orgasm.

Perhaps that would serve as a template as to how to make Lucy happy on their wedding night, but he surmised that what had taken them half an hour some five years or more before would be stretched out far longer and performed with tenderness and real passion. However, with Lisa Drake had been stimulated beyond his young man’s endurance, and after Liam had finished with her, he had taken her from behind even as he came down from her own orgasm. She did not seem to mind being used that way, and Drake’s cheeks burned in shame at the memory, hoping that time had mellowed the sisters and at last they had discovered how a loving relationship differed from the expectations built by the proliferation of porn.  
Annabelle had insisted on a meeting the next night, and similarly they had made her a happy woman. After that they met a few more times over the summer, but things calmed down somewhat. The sisters seemed to understand a little that they did not need to go at it hammer and tongs, and the two young men had an easier time keeping them happy. Somewhere along the way the two friends had formed a bond that allowed them work together wordlessly. One or two young ladies came to the stables to seek Drake out alone before he left for college, so his reputation had been enhanced by their time with the sisters.

Liam entered the room, and Drake had still not chosen what to wear.

‘Drake my friend, what’s keeping you?’ he asked ‘They’ll be here before you know it’ Drake sighed heavily

‘Oh I don’t know Liam, it’s what we say that matters, not how we look’

‘I beg to differ, Drake, clothes maketh the man. Let me help you’ Liam picked out a suit and tie and handed it to him ‘Something on your mind?’ Drake   
put on the shirt and started to button it up.

‘I was thinking about the sisters. How can we possibly use that fuck fest to inspire us to make Lucy happy?’ Liam looked thoughtful

‘Well only the bare bones are useful of course’ he replied ‘We just have to use our intuition to work out what Lucy responds to. Watch her carefully, go with what feels good but make sure she’s going along with it.’ Drake chuckled

‘Remember back then it was me telling you what to do? What changed, Liam?’

‘Lucy changed us both.’ Liam replied as Drake pulled on his trousers ‘I’ve had more time with her since the Royal wedding, and I would think you’ve been feeling your way along too. She seems happy with both of us so far. Let her teach you – I think I’ve found out far more from her than I have from all the others I’ve been with’

‘You’re right Liam’ said Drake, fiddling with his tie ‘All that matters is Lucy. Whatever came before is useful but ultimately this is a whole new relationship – for all three of us. I couldn’t think of a better person to share her with.’

‘Likewise my friend’ likewise’ said Liam, clapping Drake on the back ‘Now let’s go join her for breakfast’

**Author's Note:**

> Whole series is also posted on Tumblr under @jovialyouthmusic


End file.
